The Light at the End of the Tunnel
by Dirreth
Summary: Alexa Hale knows the Winchesters for years and they are really good team when it comes to hunting. A siren hunt goes wrong and she has no idea how this will change her life and what are the awful consequences… But a new monster has to be put down and in order to get to it she and Dean have to pretend being married.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys :) Sorry if the summary is not so good, but I really couldn't think of something better. I really hope you'll like this new story :) I'll update once a week. Enjoy :)_

* * *

I quickly dialed and put the phone on my ear holding it with my shoulder while swiftly moving from one room to another, gun in my hand. I could hear the man behind me struggling with every obstacle I had put between the two of us while trying to escape. He was going to kill me, I knew it for sure. Fear raced through my veins, but I was doing my best to control the panic. I really didn't' want to die, especially from his hand. I was a hunter for fuck's sake – I knew how to react in dangerous situations. I just had to be calm and reasonable and I was going to make it. I begged Sam to answer his phone. Now I started running, closing and locking the doors behind me while trying to get to the garage.

"Hey, Lexi" Sam finally answered his phone

"I hope you've got that bronze dagger" I said and ducked when behind me spread the familiar sound of forced opened door, I looked over my shoulder. I was still alone but it was a matter of seconds…

"What was that?" Sam asked, concern in his voice

"Well" I rushed into the garage "Guess who's gonna do the siren's dirty work" I opened the door to the first car I got to and slid inside

"No… Not again" Sam groaned "I'm on my way, just hold on"

"Don't have time for this" I hissed and started the ignition "She's here, too. Enjoying the show, I guess" I quickly drove and got on the road "I'm coming to you"

"Okay. I'm heading to the bunker. We'll meet somewhere on the road"

"Fine" I growled and hang up the phone

It was getting dark; the sky was overcast and gloomy. There were not going to be any stars tonight. Dull clouds were hovering over the road as I drove as fast as I could and dared. Storm was coming. I looked in the rare mirror and cursed. The Impala was behind me quickly shortening the distance. I was really good driver but Dean was better. I was so dead. I stepped on the gas, the engine roaring.

I managed to put some distance between the two cars but I knew this wouldn't last long. I hoped Sam was close. I should have never let the boys go alone. Just half day earlier it was just a regular hunt and I decided to stay at the bunker to do research while Sam and Dean went to check the witnesses. Then they called and said it was a siren and they knew how to kill it and that I had to stay sharp and not go out until they come back at the bunker. I agreed and did a research of my own because I never before had heard about sirens. It turned out they were nasty creatures. The one infected by the siren was ready to do anything the creature told him to. And that usually ended in bloody violence. Still, I wasn't pretty sure how the siren was controlling her victims so I called Sam to check what was going on and to get more information. He explained me that he and Dean had already dealt with siren in the past and quickly briefed me in.

"So this oxyto… something" I asked "That's how she controls people? And because of it they think they're in love with her?"

"Yeah" Sam sounded distracted

"And she can read people's mind? That's disturbing…" I said worried about the boys "And she can be killed only by her own venom?"

"Yeah… Look, Lexi, I'm a bit busy" Sam cut me off "I'm trying to get a bronze knife. Dean's checking the last place the siren was seen. We'll be back soon and we'll talk, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry." I hang up, looking at the pictures on my laptop's screen

This thing could change its appearance and could read minds. There was a chance it knew we were after it. How were we going to find it and kill it? I was worried. This siren sounded dangerous. Only half an hour later I knew how right I was. Dean came back in the bunker. But he wasn't with Sam. There was busty black-haired chick in short red dress and high stiletto heels with him. I wasn't sure why but the moment I saw them I knew something's wrong. Maybe it was because Dean never brought his one night stands to the bunker, or it was her cold blue eyes and cruel smile that appeared on her red lips when she saw me, or maybe it was Dean's stone expression that scared the shit out of me. I took a step back and saw the chick's reflection in the mirror on the wall – ugly, hairless with inhuman facial features. It was the siren. And she got Dean who obviously was ready to strangle me with his bare hands. So I ran, not waiting to hear the siren's orders to Dean giving me a death sentence.

A crash that made me for a second lose control of the car quickly snapped me back from my thoughts and brought me in the present. The Impala hit my car again. I cursed under my breath and stepped on the gas trying to escape Dean and his deadly maneuvers. I could hear the Impala roaring behind my wheels. I couldn't imagine how strong was the siren's grip over Dean's mind for him to risk his precious car in order to kill me. The next hit shook my entire body and I almost hit my head in the driving wheel. Where the hell was Sam? I needed him now. A loud bang, another collision. I screamed and cursed completely losing control of the vehicle. The car hydroplaned down the road, swerving from left to right and left again. My body jolted along with the swift sporadic movements and… I wasn't sure what happened but in the next moment the car rolled over and… I hit my head into something, losing consciousness…

The next thing I knew was I couldn't move. My body was twisted in a strange way but I didn't feel a thing. I was completely numb, my cheek pressed to the ground, my mouth filled with the familiar salty taste of blood. The windshield and the rear windows were broken, glass shattered all around and over me. I felt dizzy and weak, disorientated. I was seeing different bright patterns. I blinked a couple of times trying to get together. I really didn't want to pass out again.

A flash of light showered me. It was the Impala. There was no way of mistaking her rumbling. I heard the squeaking while doors were being opened. I needed my gun. Frantically I looked around trying to find it. Adrenalin rushing through my veins, giving me the strength I needed to do what I had to in order to survive. After what seemed an eternity I managed to put my hands on my gun. With a groan I tried to crawl out of the car but my lower body was completely insensible, refusing to obey my will. Something red was streaming my forehead down in my eyes, blurring my vision. My heart was racing, fear and panic fighting in my chest, I could barely breath. The doors of the Impala closed; I heard footsteps coming near me. A pair of boots stopped right in front of me. I twisted trying to see Dean's face. I pointed the gun to him but we both knew I wasn't going to shoot him. His features were calm, his green eyes cold and merciless. He was going to kill me, the gun in his hand only confirming that. I heard a car coming in the distance. For a moment I wondered where the siren bitch was; she had to be around, enjoying the show… Why would she tell Dean to kill me? How was it possible for me to be standing on her way to him? I thought that she'd work the boys up against one another… But Dean against me… Why? There was no way she knew about my crush on him… I sighed and lowered my gun. I gave up, I couldn't fight the darkness anymore. Let him shoot me… I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to rest…

"Dean!" I heard Sam, tension and worry in his voice; with a snap move Dean turned his head to his brother

Sam's presence gave me hope and strength. I forced myself to crawl out of the car. I could hear the sound of a struggle; Dean wasn't hovering over me anymore, so Sam was probably fighting him. Then there was a quick tapping of heels and a loud shriek - the siren was dead. I managed to roll over on my back. A lightning split the night sky, soon a thunder grumble followed. I felt cold drops of rain falling on my face. It was nice and refreshing.

"Lex!" someone ran towards me, strong hands lifted me "No, no… Lexi!"

I focused my eyes and saw a pair of green eyes staring down at me in concern and panic. I felt save and warm in his hug. I relaxed my body, not able to feel a thing.

"Hey, Dean" I mumbled trying to smile "Nice to have you back…"

And then the world spun around in a whirlpool of sounds and blurred images and I finally blacked out.

* * *

_So what do you think about the first chapter? Please, review and tell me your opinion :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, guys! :) Time for a new chapter, I hope you'll like it :)_

* * *

_The sun was shining, the weather was really warm and there wasn't even a single cloud in the bright blue sky. The road was lonely and mild wind was blowing from time to time. I adjusted the straps of my backpack and groaned when the movement caused me pain. The wound wasn't that serious but I really had to remove the bullet when I got to some decent place. It hurt me every time I inhaled but that's what you got when you got caught trespassing in order to get to a grave and burn the bones. I continued walking down the road. It really was a rough day – my car broke just in the middle of nowhere, I couldn't repair it so I dumped it and my phone got no reception. And I was shot. I felt severe pain and pressed my hand upon the wound; it was bleeding again but because of my black tank top it wasn't so obvious. The bullet was stuck on my left side just below the ribs – it was a mere scratch, nothing serious but I needed to take care of that soon._

_I stopped again and took out my bottle of the backpack. There wasn't much water left in it. I sighed and took one small sip. I wasn't sure for how long I was going to be stranded in the middle of nowhere. I hoped to hitchhike but there were no passing vehicles for now. But half an hour later I heard the most wonderful sound on earth ever – the roaring of an engine. I turned back and positioned myself in the middle of the road; there wasn't a chance missing that vehicle. If I had to, I was going to use brutal force to get on that thing. I wiped my bloody hand in my top; I didn't need getting more attention to myself than needed. It was a car – old black classy Chevy Impala. I waved my hands in the air, hoping the car would stop instead of running me over._

_"__Hey!" the driver's head popped out the window "Are you crazy? Jumping in front of people's car like that!?"_

_"__Sorry" I shrugged "But I could really use some help"_

_He arched his eyebrows and turned to the man in the passenger seat. After a second of silent conversation between the two of them the driver said:_

_"__Where are you going?"_

_"__Just the nearest town"_

_"__Fine, hop in"_

_"__Really?" I got excited "Thanks, guys, you're saving me" I smiled widely and opened the door getting on the back seat "I'm Alexa, by the way"_

_It was a relief to get the heavy backpack off of my back. I had all my guns and clothes and everything I needed on the road in it so it was almost heavier than me._

_"__Nice to meet you, Alexa" the man in the shotgun seat turned around and smiled at me "I'm Sam, that's my brother Dean"_

_Dean stared at me from the rear view mirror and I smiled at him. They were both really handsome – Dean with his short edgy hair and green eyes and Sam with his cute expression and deep hazel eyes. But there was something about them… I wasn't sure what exactly, but something wasn't completely right – they were a bit weird, communicating without talking with one another and they looked pretty sharp, ready to jump and run if needed. I decided that if they don't try to kill me while we got to some motel or something, everything was going to be fine. Except my wound that was hurting me more and more and refused to stop bleeding no matter how hard I was pressing it. After twenty minutes in light conversations and listening to classic rock I gave up. I had to take care of that bullet right away._

_"__Mhm… guys?" I hesitantly began "You've got an aid kit or something like that?"_

_"__What? Why?" Sam asked, cautious in his eyes_

_"__Well" I shrugged and showed him my bloody hand "I don't think you'll like it … me bleeding to death on your back seat"_

_Dean hit the brakes so suddenly I almost fell off the seat._

_"__What?" he turned around and looked me in anger_

_"__I got shot last night. I thought I could handle it until I got in some decent motel or something but I can't…." I said, my hand secretly put on my gun, ready to act if things go wrong_

_But Dean was faster. I faced the barrel of his gun. Damn, he was good._

_"__Who the hell are you?" he asked with stern voice_

_I removed my fingers from my gun and sighed. I didn't know those guys, I was wounded and I had gun pointed at me. Not much of a choice…_

_"__I… I was…" I tried to avoid the word "hunting" "I was…working but I had an… accident"_

_"__Wait" Sam asked and looked me curiously "You're a hunter?"_

_I looked at them a bit shocked but after he said that everything came to place._

_"__Yeah" I replied "You, too?"_

_"__Yep" Dean nodded and removed his gun_

_The boys helped me to get out the bullet, then put a nice bandage and threw away the bloody rags we used. Now I had my chance to take a good look on them. They were just gorgeous, joy to the eye. They were both tall, but Sam was taller, both fit and good-looking. No girl could lay her eye on them without drooling. I wasn't much of an exception. Having fellow hunters around me wasn't something I was used to – I always worked alone. One of the many things my mother taught me was I could rely only on myself. But those two seemed nice and helped me when they didn't have to. I liked them._

_"__Good as new, Alexa" Dean joked when finished with my wound while I was pulling down my tank top to cover the bandages_

_"__Thanks. But friends call me Lexi" I said smiling and…_

* * *

I opened my eyes. Every bit of my body was in pain. Everything was blurred in front of me… Where the hell was I? I was with Dean and Sam… Then I realized I had a dream of how we met. I managed to focus my eyes. I was in hospital; the hard and uncomfortable bed should've given me a hint about that. Then the memories flooded my mind. The siren, the car crash… With a lot of effort I managed to sit. I felt weak and had a headache. And probably a mild concussion. But I had no pipes and beeping monitors, so my condition wasn't that bad at all. Then I saw Dean, asleep in a chair near my bed. I smiled. He looked so cute sleeping, careless and calm.

Since that day I met the boys on that deserted road we got inseparable. Over time I got to know them better. They were rough over the edges but had hearts of gold. After my mother's death they were the closest thing I had to family. The bunker became our home. The first home I ever had. Sam was always nice and ready to help, easy to talk, full of compassion and understanding and in time he became my closest friend. Dean was funny and more stoic than Sam, hiding his emotions deep inside. Weren't we all hunters the same, hiding behind the mask of sass because that was what was making everything a bit better and helped us keep going.

"Dean" I called and his eyes immediately flew wide open as he looked at me

"Lex!" he choked, sleep in his voice "How…" he cleared his throat "How are you?"

"Great" I shrugged "Just a bit thirsty"

He silently handed me a glass of water. Before I could thank him he got on his feet and headed to the door.

"Going to call the doctor" and he left me alone

I looked around. God, I hated hospitals. I couldn't stand all the sterility, the pale and faded colors, the cold… and that smell of medicine. I felt like a trapped animal and wanted to get out of here as quick as possible. I sighed and tried to make myself comfortable in this horrible hospital bed.

In that moment the door opened and a doctor came, followed by Sam and Dean. I smiled widely and took a good look at the doctor. I might had a crush on Dean which I kept in secret because I didn't want to ruin our relationship but that didn't mean I was a saint. Plus, the doctor was hot – tall, muscular, nice blonde hair and deep blue eyes and a perfect smile that could made a girl melt.

"Hi, I'm dr Polac" he greeted and I smiled wider "Alexa Hale, right?"

"Hi, doc. Say now when can I go home?"

He didn't even had the chance to get to my bed and obviously my question caught him by surprise because he stopped and looked at me.

"Is it really that bad here?" he asked and took a look at my file

"I don't know" I shrugged "Are all doctors handsome like you?" mischievous smile playing on my lips

The doctor chuckled but didn't comment. Dean choked while Sam was trying to hide his amused face. Polac reached me and carefully examined me and flashed me in the eyes with that special flashlight the doctors were using for… I wasn't sure what exactly they were checking with it. He explained me something about spine problems because of the crash and some nerve damage. That got my full attention. I had a bad feeling about this. My guts were telling me to prepare for bad news. The dark faces of Sam and Dean just confirmed that. The big question was what exactly was wrong with me?

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me your opinion :) Have a nice weekend_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, guys :) Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it._

* * *

I took a deep breath. I was a hunter. I knew the pros and cons of that. I was lucky to be still alive. Mom had taught me that. She never had been the perfect parent but I loved her and I loved the way we used to live. She had raised me on her own; I grew up on the road, always on a hunt for some monster. I was five when Mom started hunting – she had witnessed her boss being killed by a werewolf. She told me that at first she had freaked out because of what she had seen but later after days of crazy researches she had realized there was something supernatural in this world. So she had started hunting. I didn't know why we were always on the road until my tenth birthday. Mom was always getting me babysitters while she was on a job.

Andy, that was the name of the girl who was taking care of me back then. We were watching a movie when something broke into the motel room. It had monstrous claws and teeth but somehow looked a bit human. Andy screamed when it attacked her. Somehow I got to one of Mom's guns, I knew where she kept them hidden. I had been watching her secretly countless of times how she was managing them. So it wasn't a problem for me to point the gun at the bloody creature carving its claws into Andy's chest and pull the trigger. It was pure luck it was loaded with silver bullets. Seconds later Mom showed with a gun in her hand and a terrified look on her face. Andy was dead, the werewolf, too. She hugged me and we immediately left the motel. The same night she told me the truth about her job, that she wasn't a traveling merchant as she claimed, but a hunter, hunter of the supernatural. She told me everything she knew. She trained me and I loved hunting monsters. We were helping people and it was great. I loved the adrenalin rush, the danger, the blood singing in my ears… Still, it wasn't perfect. Sometimes we failed. And it was hard to know you weren't good enough to save someone. If only you were faster and acted cleverer… Mom knew how hard this was for me. So she taught me to be opened minded, to enjoy the little things, to grab the moment and make the best of it. She was always laughing that I was living on the edge. But when I wanted something I was always finding a way to get it and enjoy it – men, booze, fun. That's how we relaxed. That's how I was taking a break from the job. And after her death I continued hunting on my own. I hunted down the monster that killed her. It was bloody and messy but I had my revenge. After that I traveled across the country hunting and visiting bars and having fun every single moment I could afford spending in enjoying my life. I needed to live, not just exist.

A couple of years later I met the boys. At the beginning they were quite shocked how direct I was, always saying what was on my mind, I didn't care if someone would get offended by my words, I was standing my ground firmly and speaking my mind. Soon they got used to my free behavior and the fact I was speaking my mind no matter what, that I was cherishing every second of my life, finding the good in every situation, never getting back down, going through tough moments with laugh and smile on my lips. That was my way of keep going. Once Sam, because of me flirting with every man I laid eyes on, said I was reminding him of a female version of his brother. I chuckled and waved him away but in that moment I realized I was into Dean. He was the only one I didn't go for. Because he was a friend and wasn't interested in me that way. I knew that once that line was crossed there was no going back. So I was too afraid to ruin what we already had to risk and admit my feelings for him. Mom would've laughed at me and tell me that I must be happy and go for it. But I was happy either way, as long as I had the boys by my side… I was thankful for having them in my life, cherishing the moments we spent together, just as I was doing all my life – enjoying the little things and never hoping for too much…

"Alexa?" the doctor's voice snapped me from my thoughts "Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Oh, I knew pretty well what he was telling me. Mom used to tell me to live for the moment because thanks to our job our life could end in every single moment – so living with no regrets was better than not living at all. I knew I could get badly injured or I could die on a hunt. I knew I was going to end in poor condition and not having a happy ending. So the current situation somehow didn't surprise me. It was going to be the end of my career as a hunter… I looked back to the doctor. He was doing his best to deliver the bad news gently. But I didn't need that.

"Yeah, I understand what you're saying" I shrugged "My legs are paralyzed."

There was a sudden awkward hush. Sam and Dean were eyeing me, concern, worry and regret all over their faces. The doctor cleared his throat.

"We can't be sure until we check that…"

I clenched my jaw and pulled away the blanket that was covering me. I focused on if I was feeling my legs, then I tried to move them. Much for my surprise my right leg obeyed the command and I swallowed back my smile. But my left leg barely trembled…

"Looks like your diagnose is only fifty percent true, doctor" I joked and looked at Polac who put his hands on my feet and told me to say if I felt something.

My right leg was perfectly fine but the left one… I couldn't feel a thing, not his touch or the cold air in the room. It wasn't moving… just trembling from time to time as an answer to my efforts and small contractions when I was trying to bend it. I sighed. I was going to need crutches.

"There's a chance for it to get better with time" Polac reassured me, sympathetic smile on his lips "You'll have to do exercises every day and we'll monitor your condition"

I grunted. Right now I didn't care I couldn't walk. I just wanted to go home and have time to process everything that had happened.

"Ok, doc" I smiled too widely "So when can I go home?"

"We'll keep you here for couple of days, just in case" Polac said

"Great" I muttered not really excited I have to spend so much time in the hospital

"You should rest" the doctor stated and headed to the door

"Hey, doc" I called after him, "Won't you tell me when your shift's over?"

He chuckled and raised his hand for me to see the ring there

"Sorry, I'm taken"

"Oh, what a loss" I mumbled and smiled at him "She's lucky"

"I'm the lucky one" he smiled and left, my eyes glued to his ass

"Ahm… Lexi?" Sam looked at me sternly, both disapproval and amusement mixed in his eyes

"What?" I exclaimed innocently "He's hot" then I looked at Dean and back to his brother "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

Sam knew me better than anyone – after all, he was my best friend – and he knew I needed to talk to Dean. Sam was always there for me and being the kind soul he was it was so easy to communicate with him. He was smart and really reasonable. And apart from being one of the best hunters I knew, he had a golden heart. But I knew why he gave me the stern look. He really disapproved my flirty behavior and always said I had to find the one who'd make me stay because I deserved better. And that was the reason I never told him I was into his brother – he was going to make comments on every possible occasion, trying to get Dean and me together.

"Leave." I said "I need to talk to your brother. Alone."

Sam nodded and left. He was so used to my direct approach he didn't even get offended. Left alone with Dean I wasn't sure how to start the conversation. I knew he felt guilty, that he was punishing himself for injuring me. I could read it over his face. I knew him well enough to know how low opinion he got of himself and how full of self loath he was. And I couldn't understand how such kind-hearted, caring and brave man who was ready on anything to help people could think so low of himself. In my eyes he was hero, a man worth admiring and following his lead…

"Come here" I patted my bed and he obeyed sitting next to me

I took his hand, it was warm and safe. I covered his palm with mine, my small fingers in his huge hand.

"How's Baby?" I asked and looked at him

"What?" he looked confused

"I'm sure she got hurt after the accident…"

"You're hurt but you're asking about the car" he exclaimed in disbelief

"I'll be fine, Dean" I smiled at him and lightly squeezed his fingers emphasizing my words

"You could've died!" the worry in his voice broke my heart

"But I didn't, ok? I'm alive" I pulled him for a hug letting myself get lost in the feeling of his strong body pressed against mine

"Your legs… Because of me you…"

"Stop it" I pulled back and cupped his face "It wasn't your fault. It was the siren. I don't blame you" I looked him firmly straight in those perfect green eyes "I really mean it. I don't blame you. And neither should you"

His eyes were full of emotions when he pulled me close to him and gently kissed my forehead. Then he left so I could get some real rest. Left alone I bit my lip trying to hold on all the emotions raging inside me. I couldn't walk, I was a cripple… I expected tears but they never came. I hugged the pillow, tying to sleep, and did my best not to think of my poor condition and what this meant for me.

* * *

_I'm not quite sure that Lexi's condition is treatable (I think it depends on the kind of the nerve damage), because I'm no doctor and don't understand much of this so I appologize for any inaccuracies but I'll hope you'll bare with me :) Drop me a review and tell me what you think. Until next time and have a nice weekend! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_So it's time for a new chapter :) Things are going a bit slow but I hope you'll be patient enough to bare because I think Lexi needs time to get used to her condition._

* * *

I growled when my crutch slipped and I almost fell. I stopped and took a deep breath. I had learned the hard way that when pissed I couldn't control my movements and was quickly finding myself on the floor. It had been two months since the accident. I refused a wheel chair and tormented myself with crutches. After millions of falls and bruises I managed to learn how to use them. It wasn't easy. I was doing exercises every single day hoping my leg would get better. Sadly, the improvement was minimal. But what really was driving me crazy was the stagnation in my life. Used to action now I was dying of boredom. The boys refused taking me to hunts even when I could stay at the motel and do researches for them. I was always left behind alone in the bunker as if I was junk. I knew I was useless and couldn't do much about it but they didn't have to remind me that. I needed to feel alive again. I needed to get out. They were treating me with unnecessary care as if I was made of glass. The pity in their eyes they were doing their best to hide was killing me. Sometimes they were taking me to the grocery but for someone used always to be on the run this wasn't enough. I took a deep breath and headed to the library trying to ignore the tears of helplessness. I was a hunter and I was strong enough to get through this. I was not going to cry.

The boys were so deep buried in some research they didn't see me coming in. They were so adorable – all serious with furrowed brows while reading.

"You're taking me out tonight" I said

Sam and Dean simultaneously raised their heads, confusion written all over their faces.

"What?" Dean made a face

"You're taking me out tonight" I repeated myself "I wanna have some fun. I'm so fed up with staying here. I need to go out. So you two are taking me to some nice bar and we'll have fun." I saw they were ready to contradict me so I added quickly "It's gonna get bloody, if you refuse"

As quick as possible I left so they couldn't argue and headed to my room in order to get prepared. I chose dark denims and black top with short cuffed sleeves, raised back seams and a V-neck with a loose fit. At the beginning the worst part of my day was dressing up but after numerous tries I learned how to do it easy and quick. I put some mascara and eyeliner on and I was ready. I looked in the mirror and smiled in delight. I looked good. Bright brown eyes were watching me back from the polished surface of the mirror. My strawberry blonde hair was falling freely down my back. I could only thank my mother for taking after her and looking that good. Only if it weren't the ugly crutches…

* * *

Half an hour later the three of us were laughing our heads off over our beers. For first time in so long I was having fun. It was nice to be out with the boys. The night was promising, the booze was cool and the music rocked. It was a karaoke night so Dean and I messed around with Sam singing together Asia's "Heat of the moment". Sam wasn't amused and gave us his best bitch face.

But one thing was missing. I stared sadly at the dance floor. I loved dancing. Now I was chained to the table because of my legs. And the moment that ruined my whole evening was when one of my old one night stands came to talk to me hoping for round two. I didn't even remember his name. I only knew that a year back I woke up next to him in a stinky motel room after a night of mind blowing sex and called Sam to come and pick me. He sent Dean who was so grumpy when he came that I regretted not going home by foot. Dean was acting stupid and if I didn't know him I was going to say he was jealous. I promised the stranger I woke in one bed with to call him but I never did. And so here he was, standing in front of me with a huge cocky smile on his lips.

"Care to dance?" he asked

Dean and Sam tensed next to me. Sam was ready to interfere but I gave him a sign not to – it was pointless. Dean gave the man a death glare but he was oblivious of that. He had eyes only for me. I put on my lips huge fake smile.

"Sorry, darling" I sweetly said and showed him my crutches. "I don't dance anymore"

The stranger's eyes widened in shock and his features changed. Now he was looking for a way out of this ridiculous situation. Only now he noticed the stern faces of Sam and Dean.

"Oh… I'm sorry" he said "I didn't mean to…"

"Ah" I waved my hand "Don't worry about it"

"Is it… is it permanent?" he cautiously asked not daring to look me in the eyes

"Don't know" I shrugged "The doctors said I could get better"

His face had that pity look I was getting everywhere I went. I was just about to tell him he could buy me a drink and take me to his place when I realized he wasn't seeing me as a woman. I was just a cripple to him. And he was backing off carefully. I could see it in his sorry eyes and the look his features had. I sighed and let him go away with the excuse that his friends were waiting for him. I bit my lower lip and ordered myself another beer. The boys were eyeing me, trying to figure out if I was all right. I wasn't. They both knew me well enough so they asked for the check and took me home as fast as possible. I was quiet the entire ride. I could feel Dean's eyes gazing at me from the rear view mirror. Sam even shifted in his seat to check on me. I didn't need this. I needed to be alone.

That night for the first time since the accident I let myself cry. I was miserable and couldn't be strong anymore. I had to stop lying myself I was okay. Because I wasn't, not at all. Everyone who looked at me wasn't seeing me. They were seeing a cripple that needed help, even Sam and Dean. The pity in their eyes was killing me. I wanted back my leg. I wanted to be strong again. I wanted to feel beautiful and wanted… I was so fed up with all the exercises I was doing and the doctors' orders… I knew I wasn't going to walk normally again. I knew it. I felt pathetic and not wanted. I was useless. I wondered how the boys were putting up with me. They had to do everything for me – go shopping, help me prepare dinner or even help me wash my clothes, because it was hard for me to move and carry things. I was embarrassed for my weakness… And I just couldn't pretend anymore… I wasn't fine with that… Tears were rolling down my face while I was trying to muffle my cries. I just couldn't pretend to be strong anymore. I just couldn't. The waves of self pity were washing all over me one after another, each one stronger than the previous. My body was shaking in silent cries. I had a headache… and I was completely useless. I was a hunter. And I was useless… I couldn't hunt… I barely managed to take care of myself let alone help the boys… I was pathetic…

"Lex?" Dean's voice came through my room's closed door "Are you okay?"

A small cry escaped my lips and I hid my face in the pillows of my bed trying to get myself together. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was long after midnight. God, how much time did I spend pitying myself? He probably had heard me crying and now he was checking on me.

"I'm fine, Dean" I said but my voice – hoarse and trembling – gave me away

"Are you sure? I thought I heard…" he paused for a moment "I'm coming in, if that's okay with you"

"Fine" I quickly wiped away the tears and took a deep breath to calm myself down

Dean opened the door and came in, cautious in every move. I sat in my bed and looked at him. He was so gorgeous and handsome, even in his pajama bottom and simple t-shirt… And I was a complete mess. Tears were filling my eyes again. Dean sat next to me on the bed.

"Hey, what's going on?" he gently asked, his green eyes locked mine

A tear escaped my eye and I sniveled.

"Sorry" I mumbled "I didn't mean to wake you"

"You didn't" he shrugged and I looked away "Hey" he made me look at him by gently cupping my face and turning it to him "What's wrong?"

But I couldn't answer. I wasn't sure. I knew I was the problem and I wasn't sure how to cope with that. I just sighed and looked at him helplessly. Dean didn't need more. He pulled me for a hug and I was enveloped by his strong embrace. He didn't say a word and I was grateful. We both knew there wasn't anything he could say to make me feel better. But his support was welcomed and needed. I felt safe in his hands and for first time in a long time everything felt right. Dean pulled us both on the bed, making himself comfortable without breaking the hug. I cuddled next to him and he pulled me closer.

"Thank you" I sighed quietly and felt he planted a gentle kiss on the top of my head

Soon I drifted off and this time I slept quietly with no nightmares haunting my exhausted mind.

* * *

I woke up and stretched my body. I looked at the clock. It was quite late and I wondered why the boys didn't wake me up. I found some clothes and put them on, I looked ridiculous with the oversized T-shirt and shorts on but I really didn't care. I headed to the kitchen, I needed coffee. It had been two weeks since the boys took me out. Two weeks since I had cried myself to sleep in Dean's arms. Two weeks that I had spent hiding from the world and refusing to show my face out of the bunker. It was time for me to get together and change that. I was a hunter, or I used to be a hunter, I corrected myself. I couldn't just spend the rest of my life as a scared little mouse hiding in its hole.

I found the boys in the library, packing.

"You're going somewhere?" I asked and leaned on the door frame.

Sam raised his eyes to meet mine and I saw guilt there. Dean looked like a little kid caught red-handed doing some mischief.

"We found a case." Sam said cautiously

"Oh" I crossed my arms "You found a case. And you decided to sneak out before I get up? Why?"

Dean tried to say something, his mouth forming some kind of excuse. I only had to raise my eyebrows to make him shut up. He smiled a bit guilty.

"We were going to leave a note…"

"A note…" I closed my eyes for a second "You're morons. Both of you. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because…" Dean lost his words again

I shook my head. I knew exactly why they were doing this. They were trying to protect me, not to hurt me. But waking alone in the bunker, finding they were on another hunt was the last thing that was going to make me feel better. At the very least I was going to be worried-sick about them.

"Whatever…" I sighed "Give me ten minutes." And I took my crutches to head to my room

"Ten minutes for what?" Sam asked in confusion

"To pack my things, of course" I said "I'm coming with you"

"What? Hell not!" Dean grumbled

I turned around to face him.

"I'm coming" I insisted

"You're staying here." Dean retorted sharply

"I'm not going to be left behind!" I almost yelled at him

"You're safe here." He had this pleading look on his face

I knew what he was doing - he wanted me here because he couldn't stand the possibility of me getting hurt because of him, the possibility that he wouldn't be able to protect me, not again. He was still beating himself up for the fact I had been hurt on his watch. As always he was taking the weight of the world on his shoulders. And, of course, he was wrong.

"Please, I can take care of myself" I rolled my eyes

"Really?" asked Dean "Is that why you're all covered in bruises?" he pointed my naked legs "Because you can take care of yourself?"

I bit my lip in anger. It wasn't fair, it was a low blow and he knew it. Those bruises were because I wasn't careful enough and I had fallen a couple of times while rushing through the bunker's corridors.

"I can't just sit here anymore, Dean" I said and approached him. "I need to get out, do something"

"You're not…"

"A hunter anymore?" I sadly looked at him "Once a hunter, always a hunter"

"You can get hurt…"

I sighed internally. I really needed to get down to something. I needed to feel useful again. I needed to help them, even with such minor thing as doing researches for them. I had to do it for myself, to prove myself I still had that hunter side in me… or at least what was left of it. I missed the chase, the hunt, the kill, the adrenalin… but I knew this was in my past. And I was determined to take the best from the present because the future was never sure.

"C'mon, Dean, I'm not that stupid" I rolled my eyes "I know I can't go put the monster down. But I can stay at the motel and do researches for you, I'll try cooking you something… I know I can't go around and ask questions or dig up a grave…" I shrugged doing my best not to cry "But I need to get out of here." I said pleadingly "You're gone for days, and staying here alone… I can't anymore… So please, let me come with you. I won't slow you down, I promise."

Sam was quite, he was ready to agree, I could see it in his eyes but he left the final decision to his brother. Dean stared at me for a moment, and then nodded slightly.

"Fine."

"Thank you!" I smiled widely and spontaneously kissed him on the cheek causing an awkward moment between us. Sam cleared his throat and tried to hide his grin. As quickly as possible I hobbled out of the room, my crutches tapping on the floor, marking my escape.

* * *

_This chapter was a bit longer than originally planned but I hope you enjoyed it. Please, review and tell me what you think :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, guys :) It's time for a new chapter. This one turned out a bit shorter than expected but I hope that nevertheless you'll like it :)_

* * *

I was in Sam and Dean's motel room, surfing the net, trying to connect the victims while waiting for the boys to return from the last crime scene. There were two murders in a suburban neighborhood. I knew these people were living in a closed community and it was going to be hard to get some valuable information from them. And I believed we were after a witch – the kills were gruesome and way too violent and strange. It was definitely a job for us. The last two victims were a young married couple – Mat and Gina Davis.

The door opened and I instinctively reached for my gun before realizing it was just the boys.

"Hey" Sam said; he looked tired and discouraged

"Hey" I made a crook smile "No luck with the neighbors, huh?"

"No" Sam sighed and looked at his brother "You got any luck?"

"No" Dean answered "The coroner didn't say anything that we could use"

"I thought you were on the last crime scene" I raised my brows

"I was" Sam nodded "Dean checked the forensics"

"They both chocked their own blood out, bleeding to death" Dean made a disgust grin "I hate witches"

"Did you find hex bags?" I asked and slowly got of the bed and headed to the fridge

"At Davis', yes. There's probably on the other crime scene, too. But we can't be sure" Sam ran a hand through his hair "And the people I questioned weren't very helpful. They seemed very suspicious. They were hiding something"

"They're a closed community. They don't like strangers, even if they are the FBI" I shrugged and took a beer from the fridge "Everyone got skeletons in the closet but it's gonna be hard to find out what are theirs"

"Yeah, right…" Dean growled and took my fresh opened beer from my hand

"Hey!" I exclaimed "Take your own!"

He smiled at me and made a huge step backwards taking a sip from my beer

"Jerk" I growled and sat on his bed

"Yeah…" Sam waved us off, used to this childish behavior and asked "How are we gonna find this witch, if no one talks to us? We've got no idea where to look…"

"Well, we'll have to make them talk to us" I shrugged "Just gotta find a way to persuade them we wanna help…"

"Yeah, but we're strangers for them" Dean shook his head and took another sip of my beer

"That's it!" Sam exclaimed and his face lit up; I was sure I knew what he was talking about and a plan started forming in my mind

"That's what?" Dean asked and looked at him in confusion

"We gotta make them believe us, open up…" Sam explained "And what a better way than being one of them"

"Yeah, right… They gonna greet us with arms wide opened…" Dean grumbled in discontent

"You two" I said and made a grin "for sure not. But just married couple?" I shrugged "Why not?"

"What?" Dean looked at me and then he realized what I was suggesting "Oh, no. Not a chance!"

"Why not?" I exclaimed in anger "Me and Sam can do it…"

"You're not getting anywhere near that witch!" Dean looked at me in concern and anger "End of story!"

"I can take care of myself, Dean!" I grumbled and stood up, facing him

"No" Dean said firmly, stern look on his face

"Actually" Sam interfered before I got the chance to punch Dean in an outburst of frustration, good for Sam he knew me so well "It's not such a bad idea"

"What?" Dean almost shouted "I'm not putting her in danger"

"She's the best chance we got to find out what's going on there, Dean" Sam tried to reason him "Think about it"

"Yeah, Dean" I couldn't hide my smug smile "I'm all you've got"

Dean groaned in frustration and looked angrily his little brother. They exchanged looks. I always admired their silent communication – just a look or an expression on their faces and they knew what the other one had in mind.

"Fine" Dean growled in defeat; he couldn't fight both Sam and me

"Great" Sam nodded "Now we gotta find you both a house"

"Us both?" I asked

I didn't want to go with Dean. I preferred Sam – it was going to be emotionally easier for me. I was doing my best to stay away from Dean. I had deep feelings for him and I was tired of hiding them but I knew it was for the best. He had his own life, his own way of getting things done and I respected that. He never showed even the slightest affection for me and I knew I was just a friend to him. Going out there pretending we were couple… It was going to destroy the fragile emotional balance I had achieved. So I wanted to go with Sam – it was going to be easier to pretend I had feelings for him.

Sam looked at me questioningly. He was my closest friend and he knew me well enough to be aware of the fact something was bugging me. But he just shook his head and answered my question instead.

"You two, yes" Sam nodded at me "I was the FBI agent that asked them what had happened… It's gonna be strange to move next door, don't you think? So it's gotta be you and Dean"

Dean and I exchanged an awkward glance. He looked as uncomfortable with this as I felt. I sighed. I couldn't imagine things could get any worst. And this undercover was my idea… It was going to be a complete disaster.

* * *

_So here's a bit of development that gets us closer to Dean and Lexi pretending to be married. Drop me a review and tell me what you think about it :) I wish you all happy Easter! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the next chapter. Hope you'll like it :)_

* * *

I took the pie out of the oven. Nice smell of baked apples spread around when I heard the door. My fingers tightened around the knife's handle until I heard Dean's voice

"Lex, it's me."

"Oh, my beloved husband's home" I chuckled when he entered the kitchen "I deserve a kiss" I said and patted my cheek with my finger

Dean smiled widely and approached me, his lips gently touching my cheek, and then he hid his face in the crook of my neck. My hands instinctively wrapped around him.

"We've been watched?" he quietly asked, his breath tickling me

"I won't be surprised" I whispered quietly trying not to move my lips "These women are freaking me out. They're sooo nosy"

He chuckled and stepped back, and then he noticed the pie. I slapped his hand before he managed to touch it.

"Wash your hands, mister" I warned him "You're gonna try it with the guests"

We had invited Laura and Bill to dinner hoping to get a clue on our witch. Dean sighed at my comment and went to the sink to wash himself. I sit on the table, my legs hanging from the edge, my crutches next to me.

"So, how was your day, honey?" I asked barely managing to hide my smile

We were playing this game for already two weeks – calling each other with sweet pet names, behaving as if we actually were in love. Sometimes it was fun and sometimes when I was too aware of the fact it all was an act it hurt me. Still, I was good at pretending. So was Dean. We were hunters, after all.

"Nothing interesting, babe" he answered me and turned to face me smiling "How was yours?"

"Me and the girls spend the afternoon together. Mary gave me a new cake recipe. I think to try it tomorrow"

For two weeks Dean was working as a construction worker with part of our male suspects and I was doing my best to get closer to their wives.

Mary and Don Epps were nice couple and were married for five years now. She was a great cook and he was Dean's boss. They didn't have children and I secretly thought maybe they had some kind of problem – but it was out of the question to pry about it. And Meg, Mary's aunt visited them every weekend. She seemed, by Mary's words, a nice old woman who loved her niece too much and was always taking care of her. But Dean and I hadn't met her yet.

Fred and Georgia Donovan were happily married and had twins - Fred Jr. and George. Their parents were crazy "Harry Potter" fans and had all Hogwarts and "magical" stuff around their house along with Gryffindor flag hanging on their porch. I wasn't sure how man like Fred, a total nerd and a goofball, had a gorgeous wife like Georgia – she was busty, dark haired vision of long legs and tiny waist. But apparently their Harry Potter passion brought them together.

Laura and Bill Dempsey were those kind of couples with totally opposite characters and I was wondering how their marriage worked but it was obviously working well because they had wonderful daughter called Jess. Those were the perfect happy families, having the perfect apple-pie lives.

Even though they all thought we were friends and we were talking about almost everything, including our husbands' bed skills and previous love adventures I couldn't get any information that would tip us who the witch was. Dean also had no luck and was getting frustrated. I knew our neighbors, especially the female half of them, were very curious and nosy. When Dean and I moved into the Davis' house, which, thank god, was sold to us with its furniture, they were so kind and welcomed us. But they were way too curious – they wanted to know everything about me and Dean – how we had met, when and how he had proposed me, for how long had we been together, our honey moon, if we planned on having kids. The only thing they were careful and kind enough not asking was my leg. They were helpful, always ready to come to my rescue if I needed, sometimes they even were bringing me and Dean cooked dinner so I wouldn't have to worry about that. It was sweet and their sympathy and understanding gradually made me completely accept the situation I was in. I could get better and I could not. So I had to suck it up and keep going. These housewives had the perfect apple life and were happy. Every afternoon we were visiting each other and spending hours on gossiping and discussing recipes and fashion. Much for my surprise I was enjoying myself. My questions about anything strange and odd, delicately asked, drew one huge complete blank. They weren't able to tell me anything so I started thinking that may be the witch wasn't among the sweet perfect couples living next door. When I mentioned this to Sam, he was almost ready to agree. He was calling me every day so we could check each other's progress and to keep me company when I was bored and had free time to spend. Today we talked about half an hour before I had to hang up because I had a lot of things to prepare for the dinner tonight.

"Hey, Lexi" Dean snapped me out of my thoughts "Do you need something from the grocery for tomorrow?"

"Nah" I waved him off "Laura promised to take me"

"Are you sure?" he asked in concern

"Yeah, I'm sure" I smiled "I'll be fine" I stopped for a moment "Fred and Georgia are having barbecue this weekend and we're invited" I tilted my head and shrugged

"It's a good idea. Who else's gonna be there?"

"Everyone"

"We're definitely going then" Dean said

I nodded. It was a good opportunity to sneak around and check out the house. Everyone was going to be on one place and there was a possibility to register something strange in someone's behavior or find out someone's skeleton in the closet. Plus, we had the rare opportunity also to check the house.

Dean helped me to prepare the table for our guests and soon we welcomed them on the door. They were really nice and even though they obviously had way too different opinions about a lot of things, it was clear they loved each other.

"So, how exactly did you two met?" asked Laura later, eyeing me and Dean, his hand was on my knee, gently drawing patterns and sending shivers through my entire body that I did my best to hide

"Well, on the road" I shrugged "My car broke and Dean was my knight in shining armour" I chuckled, seeing Dean's small smile when telling the truth but avoiding certain details

"I guess I have to thank your car for meeting you" Dean laughed

"Maybe you should" I grinned at him, then turned to our guests "And how did you two meet?"

"On a garage sale" Bill smiled "We wanted one and the same lamp and argued about it"

"Then he said that if I let him take the lamp, he'll take me out to dinner" Laura added

"Nice move" Dean chuckled

"Who's ready for dessert?" I asked and reached for my crutches

"I've got this one, sweetheart" Dean said and quickly stood up, taking the empty plates with him to the kitchen

Laura leaned forward and whispered loudly

"If I wasn't married, I was gonna steal your husband, Lexi."

"Well" I chuckled "I won't give him without a fight"

"What fight?" Dean asked coming back with the pie

"Over you" Laura laughed at his confused expression "Lexi's not giving up on you so easy"

"What?" he looked at me, completely unsure what we were talking about and I laughed

"Nothing." I said to him with a smile "Give the pie"

"This is just perfect" Bill said after trying the pie

"Yeah, it's delicious. You need to tell me how you do it" Laura added

It was a pie. Nothing too complicated. But the biggest pat on my back for me was Dean's face of delight while eating it.

"So, Dean…" Laura started

"Oh, for god's sake, Laura" Bill puffed, recognizing her tone "I know you, leave them alone with your questions. Not every couple wants to tell you their love story. I should stop buying you all those stupid romantic books."

Dean and I exchanged a look. We really hoped she wouldn't ask something we couldn't answer

"You love me too much. That's why you're buying them for me" Laura pulled him a face

"You know, curiosity killed the cat…" Bill rolled his eyes

"Yeah, whatever" she faced us again "So, Dean, you said you were on a road trip with your brother when you met Lexi. When did you two realize you were in love?"

"Laura!" Bill whined

Much to my surprise Dean smiled.

"It's okay, Bill. Women and their curiosity" he shook his head and then looked at me, he was all serious "We were visiting a friend at Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. Sam and Dean took me to Bobby Singer's place and I had the honor to personally meet him. My mom had told me so much about him and I was really excited to finally meet him. My heart sunk a bit at the memory of Bobby. Oh, how I wished he was still alive. I remembered vividly the day Dean was talking about. The boys went to check a lead on a possible case and came back from a hunt gone wrong. Dean looked so broken and exhausted that I had to do something. So I did everything I could to make him feel a little better.

"I had a really bad day" Dean continued "and the moment she saw me Lex went to the fridge, took out a beer and handed it to me. Before I knew it she put me on the couch and switched on the TV playing one of my favorite movies. I was surprised she paid me that much attention to remember that. And then she sat next to me, put her legs in my lap and opened a book. I think she was reading something called "Vlad Taltos" and from time to time she was giggling like a little girl. That's when I realized I want to see her happy more often, all the time. In that moment I knew I'd do everything to see her smile. I wanted to watch her smile to the rest of my life."

"But that was only two weeks after we met!" I exclaimed in surprise

"Oh, that's so sweet" Laura chuckled "Two weeks and he was already in love with you. Not many men are brave enough to admit something like that"

I forced a smile. Somehow Dean's story only made me sad because it was another lie. I was surprised he remembered that day at all and what I was reading. But what he said was just a sweet illusion of something that could never be. I had to give him the credit for being so good at pretending…

Soon Laura and Bill were leaving.

"You should consider taking a pet" Laura smiled at us "It's kinda practice for the future kids"

Dean was enough confused only to manage to open his mouth trying to say something but then he just closed it in quiet shock. I bit my lips not to burst into inappropriate laughter at the thought of me and Dean raising kids. This was ridiculous. We couldn't be parents; we'd do a terrible job. We were hunters, we weren't meant to start a family. I looked at Laura, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, well we can't" I shrugged "Dean's allergic to cats and he doesn't like dogs"

"Then skip the pets and go for the kids" Bill chuckled at our stunned faces

"Yeah, ok…" now I forced a smile "Good night!" I wished them and closed in relief the door behind them

Dean rubbed his face and huffed.

"Please, remind me never again to invite people here" I whined and headed to the kitchen, hearing Dean's laughter behind me.

* * *

_So Lexi and Dean are finally pretending to be a couple. Yay! :D What do you think about the chapter and their relationship? Review and tell me your opinion :) Have a nice weekend._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi, guys :) This chapter's a bit of a filler and there's no story development, it's also a bit shorter than usual but I hope you'll like it :)_

* * *

"I'm tired" I said a bit later, after two more glasses of wine, a lot of beer and half a tin of pie; it was about two hours after we said goodbye to Laura and Bill, two hours spent in complete bliss, chating and laughing with Dean "Let's go to bed" I suggested

Since we were playing a couple and our neighbors were so nosy I knew that they would find out if Dean and I slept separately and in different rooms. The first night he had wanted to sleep on the floor but I just couldn't let him torture himself like that. After ten minutes of arguing and persuasion he finally had agreed to share the bed with me. But having to sleep with someone else in your bed had been a new thing for both of us and after a lot of time spent in trying to find a comfortable position, he had just pulled me closer and had hugged me. It had felt nice and safe, and actually really comfortable. I had snaked my hand around his waist and used his shoulder as a pillow. I had been melting, butterflies in my stomach but I had ignored them hoping Dean wouldn't notice the bumping of my heart. With our bodies pressed against each other I had felt both a bit uncomfortable and really happy. We both had hoped that this position would let us sleep. Surprisingly, it had helped – soon we both had fallen asleep. After that we didn't have problems sharing the bed – we slept hugged, wrapped around each other. However, on the mornings we totally ignored that, as nothing really happened. And that was for the best. Otherwise the possible conversation could take us to situation I really didn't want to be in – explaining myself to him.

"Yeah, give me a second" Dean stood up and pulled the curtains in the living room, hiding us from the eyes of our neighbors

"What are you doing?" I asked taking a sip of my wine; it was a welcome present from the girls and I had to admit it was good

"Just wait a second" he approached the stereo and turned it on

The song it played was one of my favorites – Scorpion's "Eye to Eye"

"C'mon, Lex" Dean reached his hand for me "Let's dance"

I almost choked, spitting my wine back into the glass

"Are you drunk?" I hissed "I can't dance anymore. Or you forgot I'm the cripple female version of House MD"

"Trust me, okay?" he gently asked and pulled me on my good foot.

Before I knew it he slid his right leg under my left foot and his hands snaked around my waist, holding me tight.

"Dean…" I didn't manage to hide the pain in my voice

"Shh!" he smiled at me "Just trust me on this one, ok?"

I sighed but obeyed. I really missed dancing but I had put up with the fact I could never do that again. Dean moved slowly, moving my bad leg along his own. It was awkward but somehow I managed to follow. He swayed back and forth confidently, and we were moving slowly but not so smoothly thanks to my leg. But still, I was dancing. I never thought I would be able to do this and Dean proving me wrong was just… I had no words to thank him, pure happiness was all I felt. We had our bodies pressed against each other and being in his arms, him leading me into the dance... it felt perfect. Dean was a good dancer, I had to admit that. I gently put my head on his shoulder because it was easier than letting him see all the emotions rushing through me written all over my face. Those five minutes were the best thing anyone had ever done for me. I was quietly singing along the lyrics and I heard Dean chuckled. I pulled back a little and looked at his amazing green eyes

"What?"

"I knew you'll like it" he smiled widely

I realized the song was over and the room was sunk into complete silence. We were standing in the middle of it, staring at each other. We were inches from each other, his breath over my face, our bodies pressed against each other, and his gaze, those perfect eyes… I wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt me.

"Dean… I… Thank you." I raised on the tip of my toes and gently kissed his cheek

He got that awkward look I knew too well – he felt a bit uncomfortable, not sure how to react.

"Let's go to bed now, huh?" I offered him

"Definitely"

I took my crutches and slowly headed to the stairs. Suddenly one of the crutches slipped and I fell. My head got hit and I saw stars and colorful patterns in front of me.

"Lex!" I heard Dean rushing to me "Are you okay?" he squatted and his hands gently brushed the hit spot on my forehead

"I'm fine, Dean" I said, amused by his worry "I just fell, not a big deal"

It really was nothing. When I got distracted those were the consequences – falling and getting hurt. Sometimes I was falling three or four times a day – I was that clumsy - but since he wasn't home, he didn't know. And I never told him because I knew how he'd react. And now I was getting this reaction from him.

"Are you hurt?" he asked again, concern all over his face

"Dean…" I sighed "I'm fine" I covered his hand with mine "Promise"

And then I looked him into the eyes. And I saw everything there. He was feeling guilty. I knew exactly what he was thinking – if it hadn't been for him, I'd have still had my leg functioning right and I would never had fallen.

"Dean, I'm fine" I repeated, this time gently, leaving the words to sink in his mind "Let's go to bed"

He nodded and helped me to get on my feet. Then his face changed

"That was it" he stated and made a devilish grin

"Dean?" I tried to step back but he was holding me tight "What are you…"

Before I could finish my question, he grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Dean!" I screamed and he laughed "Put me down!"

I tried to struggle him, but he was stronger and hanging upside down over his body wasn't helping me.

"No" he chuckled and took my crutches with his free hand

"Dean! Let me go!"

"Not a chance, wifey" and he slapped my ass playfully and laughed at my attempt to hit him back

He got me upstairs and straight into the bedroom. He tossed me on the bed but I managed to grab him, both of us falling on the bed and we wrestled for dominance. He was cheating and tickling me and my laughter filled the room. Of course, he won – I was no match to him when not able to use both my legs; plus he was way stronger and actually I didn't want to win that much. He pinned me to the bed, his body covering mine, his legs pressed to mine and his face inches from me. He was staring at me, waiting for my reaction, his green eyes burning me. I was breathing heavily; my eyes fell on his lips and I felt butterflies in my chest. I really wanted to kiss him. But I couldn't.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked and managed to surprise him and push him back

"Nothing…" he answered awkwardly and quickly let me go

The giggles and the fun were long forgotten and heavy silence full of tension fell upon the room. Dean quickly looked away and hid himself in the bathroom. I groaned and hid my face in my hands. I was a total buzz killer but I preferred that then having to explain myself to Dean why I had kissed him. God, right in this moment I was ready to pay any amount of money just to end this witch hunt and go back to the bunker. I needed to put some distance between me and Dean. Everything was getting way too emotional for me and I wasn't sure I could handle it. I sighed with the hope that the barbecue party this weekend would finally give us the lead we needed so desperately.

* * *

_So what do you think about Dean's idea of helping Lexi dance? Drop me a review and tell me your opinion :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Time for new chapter :) I'm a Disney fan so I thought it'd be fun to include something like this in this chapter. Hope you'll like it :)_

* * *

_"__BE A MAN_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_BE A MAN_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_BE A MAN_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing toward us_

_'til the Huns arrive…"_

I was singing out loud, knowing every word by heart. Yeah, Disney's "Mulan" was one of my favorites. I was sitting with the kids and enjoying the movie. That was my favorite part, I really loved the song. Fred Jr. and George, and Jess, were really amused by my behavior – I knew the lyrics better than them and I was cracking jokes about Mulan and Mushu. We were in the living room watching the movie while all the adults were outside under the sunny sky. Dean was handling the stakes and everyone but me had what to do so I joined the little ones in order not to be on the way while the adults were preparing the lunch.

"You're enjoying this way too much than it's normal, don't you think?"

I turned around to see Dean leaning on the door frame with a small smile on his lips.

"Oh, c'mon" I whined and stood up clumsily "I love "Mulan". Sue me"

I limped towards him. My leg was slowly improving – barely, but I could move it. I still didn't feel anything but the fact I could move it, even in such small motions was good. Dean didn't know because I didn't want him to get all hopeful only to see the regret in his eyes, if I didn't recover. Plus, I knew he felt responsible for my injury, even though it wasn't his fault. So I wanted to give him only good news or nothing at all. Dean's smile grew bigger and he blocked my way to the kitchen – Georgia was there and I wanted to help her, the least I could do was that. I rolled my eyes. For a grown-up he was acting so childish sometimes. But it was his charm. I tried to go around him but only ended with his hands around my waist stopping me from going anywhere.

"Dean…" I put my hand on his chest, trying to push him away "Stop it"

"Or what?" he asked, playful smile on his lips

"Oh, just kiss her already so she can help me with the salad" Georgia said from behind him "You two are like children sometimes"

I froze in Dean's arms, wide-eyed looking at him in shock. We had never actually kissed before, not even for our undercover. We exchanged a few innocent kisses on the cheek or the forehead in front of the others that were enough for them to believe we were a couple, but nothing real. Until now. I sank in his green orbs, forgetting all about the outer world. In this moment only he existed. The corner of his mouth raised in small smile, confidence in his eyes. He leaned forward and his lips gently covered mine. It was intoxicating, I was melting in his arms. My hands snaked around his neck so I could pull him closer to me. Feeling his strong body pressed against mine, being in his arms and his kiss… I was probably in paradise… The unpleasant sound of my crutches hitting the floor made us jump and drew apart. I was barely breathing and my lips were swollen. And Dean was all smug, a huge smirk on his face and his eyes shone with satisfaction and something I believed was happiness. As if he wanted to do that for a long time but he managed to do so only now… He carefully bent into two so he could pick up the crutches without letting me go. As if I could go anywhere without them.

"Here" he handed them to me

"Thanks" I put a quick kiss on his cheek and entered the kitchen "How can I help?" I asked Georgia with a smile, trying to forget the mind blowing kiss

I strictly followed her instructions; soon Mary and her aunt Meg, who Dean and I finally met, came to help. I was keeping them distracted while Dean was checking the house for anything suspicious. I couldn't find anything downstairs and I wasn't quick enough to check the rooms upstairs. Maybe he was going to have some luck. After a while he showed up on the door and silently shook his head – he didn't find anything. I made a face – we were missing something. Something important. But I wasn't sure what exactly.

The rest of the day we spent having fun and chatting with our neighbors. We discussed a lot of topics and Dean and I were careful what we were saying – we were supposed to be married and know all about one another, which we did but on questions like "Where did you go for your honey moon?" we had to know what to answer. Aunt Meg was really curious about us but she seemed like a nice old lady so I tried to be polite and not get frustrated by her many annoying questions.

"So how did you two met?" she asked, her eyes fixing us and the wrinkles around her face made her look like a Shar Pei

"On the road" Dean and I said simultaneously as he sneaked from behind his hands around my waist and I leaned on his chest

"Oh" Meg chuckled

"My car broke and Dean was my knight in shining armour" I smiled, giving exactly the same explanation I gave Laura a couple of days back

"I guess I have to thank your car for meeting you" Dean laughed, realizing what I was doing and repeating his own words from before

"Maybe you should" I grinned at him, tilting my head back so I could see his eyes

"Cheese!" a flash of light made me jump in surprise, only Dean's hand prevented my falling

Laura smiled at me with an old instant camera in her hand.

"You two are so cute" she smiled and patiently waited for the photo, then she handed it to me

I really liked the photo. I was leaned in Dean's arms, looking at him with admiration and smiling brightly. He was looking back at me with a gentle smile playing on his lips and if I didn't know he was pretending I'd say there was adoration in his eyes. Then my face fell, realizing that this picture was nothing else but another lie. I might had a crush on him and it was visible in the photo but his emotions were just a pretend. i put a huge fake smile.

"Thanks, Laura. I really like it"

"Good" she nodded happy and turned to Meg "Mary was looking for you" then she trailed off before any of us could utter another word

"I should probably find Mary" the old woman quickly left us alone

"God!" I groaned when she was away and Dean chuckled "One more question and I was going to shoot myself…"

"Yeah, nosy old woman"

"They're all nosy, Dean" I retorted "We're the new family and they want to know everything about us…"

"Uhm… did you notice the glares between Gerogia and Don?"

"Yeah… Mary won't be happy about it. I'm pretty sure they are…" I shrugged "Whatever…"

I wasn't sure for how long they were having an affair but I was damn sure Mary and Fred wouldn't be glad to find out. I looked at the twins who were now playing outside, chasing one another. They were identical and there was no possible way of telling who is who, even their voices were absolutely the same. They had the same dark brown hair as their mother but their sky blue eyes… There was something about their eyes. I looked at Don and a small gasp escaped my lips.

"Lex?" Dean's voice was full of concern

"Look at the twins and Don" I quietly said

"What?" now he was confused "Why?"

"Because I'm sure he's their father, not Fred" my eyes followed Georgia as she entered the house

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh…" I shook my head "You think this is enough to kill?"

"What? You think Fred is our witch?" Dean made a face of disbelieve

"We gotta check" I shrugged "I'm gonna talk to Georgia" I slowly headed to the house

The kids were outside, playing so I hoped I'd manage to talk with her alone.

"Georgia?" I called for her the moment I got into the house and headed to the kitchen "Where are you? I wanna talk to you"

For the first second or two I decided there was no one in the kitchen. Then my crutch slipped and I fell in a wet splash. On my fours I faced an ugly sight and realized that the liquid was blood. Georgia was lying on her stomach in a puddle of her own blood. Her hair was spread around like a fan and her eyes were glassy and very, very dead. I crawled back in shock, my back hitting the wall. She was dead. And it had happened just seconds ago. I was all covered in her blood…

"Dean!" I screamed "DEAN!"

* * *

_So what do you think about this chapter? What about Lexi and Dean's kiss? Drop me review and tell me what you think ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi, guys! :) This is the new chapter, hope you'll like it. Enjoy :)_

* * *

Dean raised his glass of whiskey, staring right in front of him with empty look on his face . I shook my head and approached him. He was drinking his feelings away, drinking away the frustration and the guilt for not saving Georgia. But the booze wasn't going to help him. Or me. We both needed something stronger and more efficient. A woman died today because of us. Because we didn't manage to catch this witch on time. And that was our job. Our one responsibility. To save lives. To help people. And today we lost. I sighed and gently took the glass from Dean's hand. He raised his brows in question. I took a huge sip of the whiskey. Just as I predicted, I didn't feel better.

"C'mon" I motioned to the bedroom upstairs "I know something better"

"Better than whiskey?" he asked, sarcasm and disbelieve dripping from his voice

"Just trust me on this one, will you?" I quietly smiled at him and headed to the bedroom

Memories of the day rushed through my mind. How I found Georgia, how I called for Dean and he was there within seconds, worry all over his face. How he hugged me and took me out of the kitchen. How we managed to send the kids upstairs so the twins wouldn't see their mom's bloody body. How everyone else freaked out, how Fred looked so heartbroken I felt really sorry for him. Dean and I, used to the sight of violence, managed to take control over the situation while the cops arrive. Sam came, too. He was playing FBI agent and soon we found a hex bag in one of the kitchen cupboards. The police didn't let us go until late in the evening and the first thing Dean did was to poor himself a good quantity of alcohol. And I took a long hot shower and changed throwing the bloody clothes. I couldn't stand Georgia's blood on me, at least not like that. I knew I'm responsible for her death. But I was a hunter, shit happened. I had to suck it up and move on.

Once in the bedroom I turned to face Dean who obediently followed me.

"Lie down. On your stomach." I pointed him the bed and raised my finger "And I don't wanna hear any witty comments"

He silently did as told even though there was a huge smirk over his face. He buried his face in the pillow and hugged it. I carefully sat on the bed next to him and let my hands wander over his back. He quietly groaned and I chuckled. His muscles were so tensed and I wanted him to relax. I took my time. I swept my hands up from the base of his back, either side of the spine, and over his broad shoulders. My fingertips stroked smoothly down to the start. As repeating I gently started to increase the pressure which made Dean groan again.

"What?" I asked, trying to hide how amused I was by his reactions

"It's nice" he murmured in his pillow

"Well," I shrugged and grinned "I'm that good"

Placing my hands on top of one another, I circled around the shoulder blades. The room was quiet, just the little moans of appreciation Dean was making. _God, that sound was just_… I shook my head… _the sexiest thing ever_, I finished my thought and bit my lip not to chuckle. I slowly massaged the tops of his shoulders, then the sides of his neck and up the base of his skull. I put my palms back on his shoulders gently squeezing the muscles to loosen them up. And then I heard the snores. I leaned forward to see Dean was a sleep. I pilled the covers and tucked him up.

"Sleep well, Winchester" and I put a tender kiss on his forehead, sure he wouldn't wake up any time soon.

* * *

I sighed in inexplicable frustration and threw the book on the table. If Sam was here, he was going to laugh at me. It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep so I decided to read downstairs and not disturb Dean's peaceful sleep. He usually didn't get much of that and I really didn't want to wake him up. He looked so young and carefree in his sleep; I didn't want to take that away from him. The book landed with a light thud and I gave it a dark glance. Sherrilyn Kenyon's "Fantasy Lover"… Why the hell did I take this book with me?... I should have taken "Game of Thrones" or "Lord of the Rings" – something that wouldn't make me feel envy at the love life of a fictional character. Was it much that I wanted? Someone to love me for who I am and accept me as I am? But probably that particular someone being the sleeping upstairs Dean Winchester, who was seeing me just as a fellow hunter and nothing more, was for sure much to ask and hope for. I just wanted a bit of happiness. But I knew I wouldn't get what I want. Not in this life – I was a hunter. And hunters didn't get their happy ending. My heart ached and I left the emotions to drown me. I shut my eyes tightly trying to stop the tears. I took a deep shaky breath hoping it would help me calm down.

"What did that book do to you?" Dean's sleepy voice startled me

I quickly opened my eyes and tried to conceal the fact I was on the edge of crying.

"Nothing" I said but my voice gave me away

"Lex?" Dean sat on the coach next to me "Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep" I shrugged

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I repeated bluntly

"Then why are you crying over a stupid book?"

I made a grin

"Because I'm stupid girl who can't control her emotions"

Dean raised his brows but didn't comment my answer or the book, which was great. He was the last person I wanted to complain in front of for my love life. Or its lack, to be exact. I leaned back in the couch and stared bluntly into the air for a second or two.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did"

"Dean!" I hissed but when I saw his huge grin I realized he was messing with me "Jerk!" I said and crossed my arms

"C'mon, Lex, shoot"

I hesitated for a second. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer of my question but... Right now I was an emotional wreck and I needed to know.

"The night the accident happened…" I saw how he cringed in guilt and stopped "Oh, Dean…" I got closer to him and covered his hand with mine "Stop blaming yourself for that. It wasn't your fault"

"Because of me you're…" he sighed

"Dean, look at me" I cupped his face "I told you once I don't blame you. I really meant that. I don't. You don't have to feel responsible for what happened that night"

"But I am." Dean stubbornly said, pulling away from me

"You're not" I repeated, not less stubbornly than him

"Yeah? Then why I feel like crap?"

I wrapped my hands around him, taking him by surprise but he hugged me back.

"Please, stop beating yourself up with that" I whispered to him "For me. Please. Can you do that?"

I felt how he shrugged. It wasn't a "yes" but it wasn't a "no" either… so I took it as "I'll try" and that was hope. He gently pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"You wanted to ask me something"

"Nah, it's not that important" I waved my hand but he knew me well

"Lex…" I could hear the warning in his voice "Spit it out"

"Ok, fine…" I raised my hands in surrender "I was wondering why she sent you after me and not after Sam"

"The siren?" he asked, his green eyes intensively staring me

"Yeah" I shrugged "I thought she makes you kill people you…" I stopped in surprise, I was going to say _"you love";_ I looked him "I…wh… never mind" I reached for my crutches, trying to escape in embarrassment; I should had never asked that stupid question

"Lex" Dean called me but I didn't pay him much attention "Lex, stop" he managed to pull the crutches away from my hands "Lex!"

"What?!" I grumbled, not daring to look at him

"Look at me"

"Dean" I whined "Just forget I asked and…"

"Look at me, Lex" he insisted

I sighed and raised my eyes to meet his. His gaze was burning me, his features were soft and he looked so vulnerable. His eyes were pleading me to listen to him.

"Sirens are vicious creatures" Dean calmly stated "They play with your feelings and make you do things you would otherwise never do"

"I know" I muttered

"But she sent me after you because…" he hesitated for a second "You know, the last two weeks were paradise for me…" he quietly admitted "Coming back to a beautiful woman who takes care about me… I know it's just because of the cover but it feels nice… What I mean is that…" he lost his words again "She sent me after you because… I really care about you…"

I was sitting with my jaw dropped. Knowing Dean for so long I knew he sucked at explanations and feelings but now I couldn't even hope that he was saying what I thought he was saying.

"Say something, please" he uttered, feeling uncomfortable in my silence

"I…you…" I stammered and took a deep breath; Dean was looking at me expectantly "Okay… I'll ask just once… Are you saying I'm more than a friend to you?"

"Yeah" he shrugged a bit

"Yeah?" I raised my voice "Yeah?" I hit him in the shoulder

"Hey!" Dean protested, rubbing the hit spot "What was that for?"

"Dean, you idiot!" I exclaimed and pulled him to me "Why did you wait for so long to tell me?"

"What?" he asked wide eyed "Why are you mad at me?"

"Because I've got a crush on you for ages!" I yelled and crashed my lips against his

But the kiss wasn't violent, quite the opposite. Even with the forced start it was gentle and I was melting in his hands. If we weren't sitting I was sure my knees would go weak and I'd fall. Dean pulled me closer to him, his tongue brushed my lips and shivers went down my spine. I snaked my hands around his neck, my fingers in his hair. I felt his hands wandering over my body and he tenderly pushed me back in the couch so he was hovering over me. We took our time exploring each other's skin, caressing and tenderly touching. It was slow and sweet, desire burning us; our clothes were scattered around the room. Dean was so gentle, my heart was fluttering and small sighs of pleasure were escaping my lips. It was sensual and so lustful. Dean's motions were confident and strong. I hooked my leg around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper in me. My fingers buried in his hair as waves of pure ecstasy were washing upon every single inch of my body. Soon he followed me and almost collapsed on top of me. I perked his lips and smiled at him. He gently moved next to me and pulled a blanket over our naked bodies. I cuddled next to his strong and warm body and soon drifted off, soaked in bliss of pure happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi, guys. How's been your week? :) Anyways, I hope you'll like the new chapter :)_

* * *

I woke up with a huge smile and stretched. But when I opened my eyes I couldn't find Dean. My brows furrowed as I sat up. I realized I was in the bed. He must had carried me here. My crutches were resting on my bedside table. I was still naked and a huge smile stretched my face when I remembered last night, my muscles aching in that sweet pleasurable pain. After putting shorts and a huge T-shirt I stole from Dean's clothes, I headed downstairs. The smell of bacon and eggs drew me to the kitchen where I found Dean in front of the cooker, preparing breakfast. He loved taking care of others and cooking… he wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed it.

"Good morning" I said and entered the kitchen

He turned and a huge bright smile appeared on his face

"Good morning"

I sat on the table, my legs hanging from the edge as I was enjoying the view. Dean was wearing only a T-shirt and boxers, his bare feet were slapping on the floor as he was walking around, cutting the bread and taking plates. I tilted my head and my eyes glued to his ass. He looked over his shoulder, seeing me drooling over him.

"Enjoying the view, huh?" he playfully asked while putting the plates on the table next to me

"Of course!" I pulled him for a kiss and wrapped my hands around his neck

His hands gently caressed my tights and I flinched.

"What?" he asked and pulled back, worry over his face

I looked at him wide eyed and focused on his hand on my left hip. I could feel his warmth; I could feel his fingers tenderly squeezing me.

"I can feel that" I whispered in shock "I can feel your hand!"

"Really?" he looked astonished and amazed

I nodded, not sure I can trust my voice. Dean gently put his palms on my hip and slid them down my leg to the toes. I could feel everything, his warm tender hands, his breath brushing my bare skin, the edge of the table digging into my tight… Tears were filling my eyes and I quickly blinked trying to hide them. This wild hope that was burning inside my chest, it was giving me wings. I had to kill it before I got disappointed. Still, I couldn't resist and the moment Dean's fingers reached my foot I said

"Look" and I moved my toes "I can do that for a while."

Dean looked at me and I could see how some small part of his guilt disappeared, exchanged by hope and happiness.

"That's awesome" he smiled "It's wonderful. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Dean…" I sighed; hope was dangerous, it cut both ways and I knew that well "This might be the best I could get. So let's not jump into rushed conclusions…"

"You're scared" he said, looking me carefully "You're afraid you might get disappointed"

"Yes" I admitted "I am" I shrugged "I'm used to the crutches and to the thought that I'll never walk again. I don't want that hope when it can kill me"

Dean hugged me and put a gentle kiss on my forehead. Then my stomach chose the perfect moment to roar like a wild beast telling the world I was hungry. Dean chuckled.

"Someone's hungry"

"Well, you exhausted me last night" I teased him and got off the table so we could sit and eat

"I'm not sure I wanted to hear this" voice full of hesitation came from the door

I quickly turned around, my fist around the knife I quickly got from the table. Then I relaxed. I noticed Dean was holding another kitchen knife. We had reacted almost simultaneously. But there was no threat.

"Sam!" I exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"He didn't tell you I was coming?" the taller Winchester gestured to his brother

"We were kinda busy" Dean grinned, Sam rolled his eyes and I hid my smirk

Dean sat, attacking his breakfast; I followed his example, not bothering to offer Sam; if he was hungry he was going to take a plate and eat

"Sit" I said mouthful and pointed the empty chair to Sam

Sam sighed and sat, pulling his laptop and turning it on while Dean and I were finishing our breakfast. Then he pulled out pile of papers and documents.

"You said you got a lead" Dean stated and took his empty plate to the sink

"Really?" I got exited "That's great! What is it?"

"I connected the victims"

"And?" Dean insisted

"The construction company…" Sam started but Dean interrupted him

"What about it?"

"Show a little patience, Dean" I told him and gave him a sign to be quiet and listen

"Don Epps is the boss now, right?" Sam asked and when Dean and I nodded he continued "This happened after the Davis' death. But guess who was supposed to be promoted for the position"

"Mat Davis" I said and furrowed my brows; the Epps seemed so nice "What else did you find?"

"Obviously Mary and Don Epps wanted to adopt a child. But so were and the Wilsons"

"The first killed couple?" I asked in surprise "And how did you find that?"

"Long story" Sam shrugged "The point is that the Wilsons were going to take the child that Don and Mary Epps wanted"

Dean and I exchanged dark glances. Maybe we weren't the only one who figured out that Don was having an affair with Georgia. Maybe Mary found out.

"And after what you told me about Don Epps and Georgia Donovan… That's when I figured it out" Sam shrugged again

"Yeah" I nodded in agreement "Mary Epps is our witch."

It was kind of sad. For the time I was here I grew attached to these women, including Mary. And now she had to die. But I was a professional and I couldn't let emotions cloud my judgment. After all, because of her people were dead and no matter how nice she seemed she was a killer.

"Great. Let's go gank her" Dean said and I sighed "And you're staying here"

"I know" I barked at him "I'm not that stupid. I can't help you with that"

"Don't pout" Dean teased me and I showed him my middle finger

"You boys have fun, I'll be waiting for you here" I shrugged "And be careful, please"

They both nodded, Dean gave me a quick kiss ignoring Sam who rolled his eyes and both of them left the house, leaving me alone. I locked the door behind them. Then I got a text from Sam saying _"It was about time to tell him how you feel about him ;) :D"_. I was surprised Sam knew I was into his brother but obviously I wasn't as good at hiding my emotions as I thought. I chuckled and sent him a reply _"That's not exactly how it happened but I bet you don't want details :D"_. I tossed my phone on the couch and checked the back door. It was unlocked. It was funny, I could swear that last night I had locked it. I shrugged, probably Dean had left it open for Sam to come. Having the house only for myself for a while was nice. I decided I could have some fun, too. I could take a nice long hot shower without Dean whining on the door I was taking too long. With a huge smirk I locked the back door and hobbled upstairs and went to the bathroom.

Ten minutes after the boys left I was ready to get out of the bathroom, but the nice warm water gently enveloping my body was so tempting that I decided to enjoy it while I can. I leaned my head back letting the spray of water wash my face and sighed. The feeling was so nice and warm and pure…

Suddenly I choked. I jumped in surprise trying to get my face away from the water but I slipped and fell on the floor. I could barely breathe severe coughs tearing my throat. I felt the familiar salty taste of blood in my mouth and soon I coughed out a huge red spot on the green bathroom tiles. This wasn't normal, I was hexed. The unlocked back door, I realized… that's how the bitch got in. And now I was choking in my own blood. I looked around in panic, trying to figure out where she had hidden the hex bag. I crawled to the sink and opened the storage unit beneath it. My hand started searching for the bag and after couple of seconds that felt like ages I found it. I had to burn it. Barely breathing I started crawling to the bathroom door. I needed to get out. The tiles were slippery because of the running water and moving was hard when my chest was aching and I couldn't breathe. Somehow I managed to crawl to the bedroom, clenching my fist around the stupid hex bag. My vision was blurred and I realized I would never get to burn the bag. I felt blood dripping down my lips and leaving red stains on the white carpet that now seemed so comfortable. I tried to fight the mist covering my mind but I was so tired. I couldn't breathe anymore and it was so much easier to stop fighting… I reached my hand trying to get to the bed but finally I gave up. My eyes were closing, everything blurred and darkness was covering me…

* * *

_So this was bit of a cliffhanger but I believe it worked out well. :) Drop me a review and tell me what you think :) Wish you a nice relaxing weekend! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi, guys! :) How's been your week? I just watched "Brother's Keeper" and I have to admit, I expected something a little more, ah, I don't know, just something more... this season finale for sure can't beat "Swan Song", at least that's what I think... Whatever, here's the new chapter. Enjoy. And huge fat thank you to all of you who review, favorite, follow the story and spend time on reading it :)_

* * *

I was going to die, choking over my own blood. I couldn't breathe, my head was about to explode and I just wasn't strong enough to keep fighting…

And then, out of nowhere, I saw two pairs of familiar boots approaching me. Someone kneeled next to me, holding back my long wet hair. There were cries and shouts in the distance but I couldn't understand what they were telling me. Probably to breathe but it was easy for them since they weren't choking in their own blood filling their throats. Someone was trying to take the hex bag from me and not sure why I tried to fight back but I was too weak. Suddenly I could breathe. I coughed and took a deep breath. My vision cleared and I realized I was naked, curled in the middle of the bedroom floor in front of Sam and Dean, who looked relieved.

"Quit staring at me, you creeps" I barked, my voice hoarse and I saw a burned spot on the carpet next to me "Give me a towel or something!"

They both looked abashed and really uncomfortable for seeing me like this and a smile curled my lips. Dean quickly brought a towel from the bathroom and protectively wrapped it around my body. Then, much to my surprise, he picked me up and sat on the bed with me in his lap.

"You okay?" Sam asked and Dean hugged me tighter.

"Yeah" I touched my neck; my throat hurt when talking "Nice timing"

"Yeah…" Sam was feeling uncomfortable and it was so obvious "I'll leave you two alone"

The moment his brother closed the door Dean crashed his lips in mine and his severe desperate kiss made me realize that he had been really worried about me. I pulled back a little. It wasn't my first time facing death and surviving it. It was all part of the hunter's life and Dean seemed much more shaken from my close death experience then I was. I was alive so I wasn't worrying with the possibilities of the "if"-s I was sure he was thinking about.

"You freaked out because of me?" I asked and locked his green eyes with mine

"I can't lose you" he mumbled so quietly I barely heard him

"You won't" I said all serious, trying to comfort him "I promise" I hugged him and he hid his face in the crook of my neck

I knew how responsible he felt about me. And I knew he couldn't lose more people in his life. Not after Cas and Bobby. Hell, I couldn't let anyone else I cared about get hurt much less Dean who had lost every single person he grew attached to. I remembered vividly the day Cas and Bobby died. It was the same day Sam managed to trick Lucifer and throw him in the pit and cage him there for the rest of the eternity. It was a painful year without Cas and Bobby until we got used to the fact we were on our own. Dean, Sam and I had no one else but one another. And I knew how hurt Dean was for losing his best friend and the man who was like father to him. I knew he couldn't take more of this. That would be his breaking point.

"Dean…" I called him gently after a while

"Mhm…" was all I got from him; he was still holding me tight, as if afraid to let me go

"You gotta let me go, babe" I told him, making him look at me "I wanna put some clothes on and we gotta go to Sam. And you two are going to tell me what exactly happened"

Five minutes later we entered the kitchen. Sam was on his laptop with mug of coffee in his hand.

"You ok?" he asked not bothering to look away from the screen

"Just fine" I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me, he was such a nerd sometimes

Dean sat next to his brother and I asked

"Will you tell me what happened?" I crossed my arms "Mary's obviously not dead. She wasn't home or what?"

"She was home" Dean looked at me "She's just not our witch"

"What? But we were so sure…" I shook my head "Mat Davis was ganked so Don Epps could be boss." I started counting down the victims "Wilsons were killed so Marry and Don could adopt the kid they wanted. And Georgia because she was sleeping with Don… We connected the victims… They are all pointing out Mary… Will you tell me what happened when you got to Mary?" I hissed in irritation

"She swore she didn't know Don was cheating on her." Sam said "We searched the house. Nothing indicated she was a witch. Mary was really upset and pissed at Don. When we asked who else would care so much about her well being…"

"Her aunt!" I exclaimed

"Yep" Dean nodded "Sweet old Meg. When we asked where she was, Mary said she had gone home the previous day but had mentioned she'd come see us before that because she had wanted to be sure we'd be okay after this rough day"

I rolled my eyes. It hadn't been the first time I found a dead body and the day hadn't been rough by hunter's standards but Meg had used that as an excuse to come over. Not that me or Dean had seen her. She must had sneaked when we were downstairs because it wasn't possible to keep an eye on the back door and the stairs from the living room.

"The moment we realized she had come home I tried to contact you but you weren't answering your phone" Dean stated "So we rushed to come to you. The rest you know"

"But how she figured who we are?" I asked wondering what had given us away

"I don't know" Dean shrugged "But we gotta kill her"

"Ok" I nodded "What do we got?"

"We know where she lives" Sam stated

"We do?" I asked surprised "How?"

"I found it" Sam shrugged "We're leaving. It's just couple of hours drive"

"Oh." I looked at Dean and he nodded

"We'll come back later at night and tomorrow morning we're heading home"

"Ok." I shrugged "Just, please be careful"

For second time this day I sent them on a hunt. I felt nervous and worried, anxiousness building inside me as I watched them preparing and heading to the door. On the threshold Dean stopped and turned to me. He kissed me passionately, leaving me breathless and with swollen lips, and with a huge smirk he headed to the car. Sam looked at me with a smile, even though he rolled his eyes when his brother kissed me.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes

"You make him happy" Sam shrugged "I haven't seen him smile like that for ages. It's nice you two finally got together"

"Since when do you know?" I inquire, adjusting my left crutch

"For a while" Sam retorted

"And you never told me a thing?" I was surprised

"To you? No" he shook his head "But I talked to him a couple of days ago"

"Oh" that was explaining Dean's strange behavior the night Laura and Bill were visiting us

"Sam!" Dean shouted from the Impala "Are you coming or what?"

"Go" I smiled at the younger Winchester and put a quick kiss on his cheek "For good luck" I chuckled "And come back in one piece, please!" I begged after them, while Sam was sliding into the car.

"Yeah, yeah…" Dean waved me off from the car "We'll be careful, I promise. See you tomorrow." And he drove off.

When I got inside I checked my phone and my gun. This time I wasn't going to risk a thing. I got a book and positioned on the couch. But I was too anxious to concentrate on the words in front of me. I had a bad feeling. Really bad feeling and I didn't know why. I was worried for the boys and it was quite frustrating to know there was nothing I could do but to wait for them to come back. It was getting late but I wasn't hungry and the thought to sleep alone in the huge bed upstairs without Dean was really unpleasant. I was staring in the blank space, nervous and edgy when a loud knock on the door startled me. This couldn't be Sam and Dean. It was too early for them to be back. I quickly hobbled to the door and with the gun in my hand cautiously opened it. I was quite shocked to see Mary.

"We really need to talk" she was holding a hex bag

* * *

_So, what do you think about this chapter? Drop me a review and tell me :) Wish you all a long nice weekend :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi, guys! :) Major warning: character death in this chapter. You'll probably hate me after reading it but I really didn't see any future for this character further in the story, so... I just ended it. So, here is the new chapter._

* * *

I stumbled back and fell but I managed to point my gun at Mary. I couldn't believe the boys missed the fact she was also a witch. She looked shocked at the sight of the barrel pointing at her. She slowly raised her hands.

"Please, put that away, Lexi. I mean you no harm" she softly tired to reason me

"Yeah, right" I hissed trying to crawl backwards and not leaving me eyes off of her "Why should I believe you?"

"Because" she looked with concern the gun and sighed "If I really wished to harm you or Dean, if those are your names…"

"They are."

"I had so many opportunities to do so" she continued not paying attention to my interruption "Will you let me help you up?" she asked and picked up the crutches

I looked at her, calculating the pros and cons… Anyway, a gun couldn't stop her so I put it aside with a sigh and reached my hand so she could help me stand on my good foot, then she handed me the crutches. I headed to the living room and spoke to her not looking back.

"Close the door and come in"

Mary obediently did as told. My guts were telling me she was no treat. And I always trusted my instincts so I decided to be open-minded and see what she came for. She followed me and sat on the edge of the couch, ready to jump and run away.

"Thrust me, I can only bark" I smirked at her "My bite isn't as strong as before" I chattered my teeth and she raised her brows "What?" I shrugged and sat next to her "You're a witch. There's nothing I can do to you. We both know it. So the one million dollar question is what are you doing here?"

"I'm a Natural, you know" Mary quietly said "When I found my gift I promised myself not to use it to harm. Aunt Meg taught me everything I know…" she sighed and locked my eyes with hers "I really can't believe she killed all those people… When Dean and this FBI agent burst into our house…"

"He's not from the FBI, you know" I made a face and shrugged "He's Dean's brother"

"Oh… You're a hunter, too?" she narrowed her eyes

"I used to be" I shrugged

"What happened?"

"A hunt went wrong" I said refusing to give more information

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your doing" I looked carefully at her "You want something to drink?" I quickly changed the topic

"Just water, thanks"

When I came back with a bottle of mineral water and glasses and sat next to her on the couch I asked the question that was bugging me.

"Why are you here? I thought you'd be mad at me and Dean for lying you and be pissed for going after Meg"

"She's killed those people…" Mary shook her head in disbelieve "She taught me that everything we do has its consequences. And if the consequences for killing all those people are Dean and his brother… Well, she'll have to bare it. I'm fine with it. She betrayed me, using her powers to harm. I know she thought she was protecting me, but it's still wrong…"

She looked so calm and not interested in her aunt's fate. The boys were going to kill her and she was fine with it. That was a strange family relationship.

"However" lively Mary said "I'm not here because of Dean and his brother. Or my aunt."

"You're not?" I was confused

"No. I'm here to help you"

"Help me? How?"

"I can help you walk again"

The sudden hush in the room was thick and heavy. I was shocked, looking at Mary in deep astonishment and disbelieve. The mere thought of being able to use my legs properly again… it made the hope to raise its head.

"You can do that?" I asked

"Of course" Mary smiled "Remember the wine the girls and I gave you for welcome? And the tea I gave you?"

"Yeah… What about them?"

"I hexed them and I know they worked" she shrugged

"You what?!"

"Just small healing spells. I couldn't risk with something big. It had to happen gradually so it looked natural. That's why I brought this" and she gestured the small hex bag in her hand

For a second I wondered where she had hidden her magic stuff so Sam and Dean couldn't find it, but I pushed the thought away. I looked down at my leg and moved my toes. So it was Mary's doing. I wasn't sure how I was feeling about it. It only proved she was kind and good hearted woman. I couldn't understand why Don would go after Georgia when his own wife was a treasure. I raised my eyes to meet Mary's gaze.

"Thank you" I managed to say, biting my lower lip trying hard not to cry

"Don't thank me yet" she smiled at me "I'm not finished"

I looked at her questioningly and with curiosity.

"Now I don't have to hide so I can finish all at once. And you'll be able to walk again just within minutes"

The spell seemed complex and hard but Mary was really confident in herself. After fifteen minutes I was standing in the middle of the living room, making small steps, my bare feet sunk in the carpet. Tears of happiness were rolling down my cheeks. I could move freely my leg and I could feel everything – from the cool air to the fluffy fabric of the carpet. It was amazing. After all that time I could actually walk again. Mary was just sitting on the couch with proud all-knowing smile on her lips. I looked at her.

"Thank you" I barely managed to say and kneeled in front of her "Thank you so much. I don't know how to…"

Mary much for my surprise hugged me and said

"Don't thank me. It was the least I could do. You and your boys are helping so many people, fighting all the monsters and evil. It was about time someone to do something nice for you"

"Even when the same evil is your own aunt?" I asked

"Sweetheart, I love Meg. I really do. But killing people is not what witches should do. If she's capable of that, then she's not the woman I thought she was and she deserves her punishment"

"You take it really calm"

"I'm a witch, darling. Being in control of myself is what I've been taught since I was a child."

She really was an amazing woman – strong and confident. And then a thought struck me. She learned from Sam and Dean that her husband was cheating on her. That must had been really unpleasant.

"Hey, if you don't wanna stay with Don after everything, feel free to stay here tonight."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you but for now Don is out of the picture. I kicked him out."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of this"

"Don't apologies. It's not your fault" Mary shrugged "I must go now. It's really late and you need rest, too"

I sent her to the door and with a smile she left. Once alone I felt the same anxiousness and worry about the boys. I had really bad feeling and I always trusted my instincts. It was long after midnight and I tried calling them but obviously their phones were off. I kept telling myself everything was going to be just fine, still I didn't believe my own reassurance. With my leg fixed, I was pacing nervously back and forth, biting my lips and nails. My legs hurt from that much walking and I had a feeling that if I had made one more step, I'd dug a hole in the carpet. I sat on the couch, nervously checking my phone on every few minutes. Panic was rising in my chest and it threatened to spill out in the form of tears. I had no one else to call for help. I rubbed my face trying to hold back the tears and took a deep breath… Everything was going to be just fine. I just needed to calm down and stop freaking out.

* * *

I opened my eyes and groaned. The sunlight was shining right in my face. I got up and looked around. I had fallen asleep on the couch last night. I checked the clock – it was noon. The boys must be back by now. But the house was too quiet. I quickly rose up and reached for my crutches when I remembered I didn't need them anymore. I ran through the house but I was alone… no car in the garage, no boys in the house. I quickly dialed Dean but he didn't answer his phone. I took Sam's laptop and managed to check Sam and Dean's phones locations. I furrowed my brows… They were at the bunker. Why would they go home without me? The fears from last night swiftly overtook me again. Anxiousness had its claws dug deep in my chest. I needed a car. I quickly gathered everything the boys and I had left in the house and went out to steal a car.

Half an hour later I was on my way to the bunker, stepping the gas and going as fast as I could. It was strange to feel my leg again, to walk again, to use it full value… After hours spent on the road and trying to contact the boys on every 30 minutes with no success, completely freaked out and scared I got to the bunker. Thank God, the Impala was in the garage. I rushed through the door and quickly went to the library. But they weren't there…

"Sam? Dean?" I called them "Where are you?"

The lights were on, there were open books, scattered all around after the last research Sam had done on his own. They had to be here! Fear and panic were paralyzing my limbs but I did my best to ignore them and headed down the corridor. There was no one in Dean's room. My next stop was Sam's. And there I froze on the threshold. Dean with sad, grim face of complete terror and despair, was sitting in a chair, staring at the bed. My heart sunk, tears filled my eyes, unbelievable amount of emotional pain washed upon me. There he was, Sam lying on the bed, his massive form absolutely still. His skin was pale, his eyes closed. His shirt was covered in blood and there were huge gashes going through his chest. A whimper escaped my lips, my vision blurred because of the tears streaming down my cheeks. This couldn't be true. It just can't! It wasn't right!

"No!" I cried in pain and grabbed the door frame for support

Sam Winchester was dead.

* * *

_It was a hard move to kill Sam, especially after we all know how strong relationship the boys have. I hope in the next chapters I'll manage to capture Dean's emotions properly so the story could move on from here and develop well . Please, drop me a review and tell me what you think._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi, guys! It's time for a new chapter :) I really hope you'll like it, because it was a bit hard for me to write but I hope you'll enjoy it :)_

* * *

It took me everything to stay firm on my legs. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I could barely breathe. The emotional pain was so strong, it overwhelmed me. I felt I was drowning in my own emotions. With slow steps I approached the bed. And there he was. My best friend. My only friend and family except for Dean. His body was so still and lifeless. His face bruised and covered in splashes of his own blood. I reached my hand to cup his cold face but I just couldn't. A whimper escaped my lips and I sat on the bed, staring at his face. Death had changed it. It was Sam and it wasn't, all in the same time. The hole in my chest was growing bigger with every second. And then I looked at Dean.

He was so broken, so devastated. He was just standing there, staring at Sam's lifeless body. His eyes were watery but his tears never came. I couldn't imagine what he was going through right now. His emotional pain must be so much more than mine. I knew how much he cared about Sam. I knew he believed Sam was his responsibility and I was sure he was beating himself up for his death. I was positive he believed he somehow failed Sam and that his brother's death was his fault. He needed someone to give him hope, to comfort him. I rose up and went to him. I gently put my hand on his shoulder. He never looked at me. I sighed trying to wipe away my tears. He could be so stubborn sometimes. I had to reach to him. I couldn't let him shut me down. Not this time. I let my hand soothingly wander up and down his shoulders but I didn't dare to hug him. All of a sudden he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in his lap, hiding his face in my chest. My heart was breaking seeing him like this. I hugged him tighter giving my best to soothe him, to comfort him. I was whispering sweet calming nothings while I was holding him close to me. Tears were streaming down my face.

It took me everything to persuade him we had to burn Sam's body. At first he insisted we had to bury him in order to have his body intact when we manage to bring him back. But we both knew there was no way of bringing Sam back no matter how hard we tried and how much we wanted it. No angel was going to help us or answer our prayers. And no demon was stupid enough to piss off Crowley by striking a deal with us. There was nothing. And we both knew it even though Dean tried to deny it.

The days after we gave Sam the hunter's burial were blank. The air in the bunker was thick with grief and sorrow. The silence was deafening. The lack of Sam's presence was so tangible. All I could see was his absence. Everywhere my eyes were seeing evidence of his life. I just couldn't imagine how hard this was for Dean. Open books scattered everywhere were screaming Sam had been there, reading them, doing another research. He had been. But was no more. I was feeling so hollow, as if all happiness and hope and want for life were drained out of my system. But I had to stay strong for Dean. I silently cleaned the bunker and put Sam's possessions in his room. But I couldn't force myself to do more. Plus, I was sure Dean would never let me empty his room.

Every morning I was preparing breakfast that Dean barely touched no matter how much I begged him to eat. I was trying to give him as much space as he needed and never asked what happened the day Sam died no matter how much I needed to know. In the same time I was making him talk to me for little insignificant things just to distract him from his grief. He never asked about my miraculous recovery and I didn't tell him a thing – I wasn't eager to share with him what Mary did for me, the same way he was reluctant to talk about Sam. Everything Dean was doing was working on Baby and spending the evenings over a glass of booze. He was so broken and hopeless and exhausted of everything.

One day I heard indescribable banging from the garage and ran in there only to find Dean hitting with rage and despair the Impala's trunk with a crowbar. He was so engulfed of his pain and giving it a physical outburst that he didn't see me.

"Dean!" I screamed in horror and pain and ran towards him "Dean, stop! Stop! You'll hurt yourself! Stop, please! Dean!"

At first he tried to push me away but I managed to cup his face and locked his sad green eyes with mine. He dropped the crowbar and it clattered down on the floor.

"It's okay" I soothed him "It's fine. Let it all out." And I pulled him to me, wrapping my hands tightly around him

He buried his face in my shoulder and clung to me so hard, scared to let me go, otherwise I might disappear. I heard his quiet whimpers and realized he was crying. I pulled him down and we both sat on the cold floor. I could feel the wet spot on my shoulder growing bigger. Seeing this brave and strong man in so much pain broke my heart. Tears were filling my eyes. Oh, how much I wanted to take away his pain, to protect him from the cruel world we were living in. I was ready on anything just to do that for him. Yet, deep down in my heart I knew my wish was impossible. All I could do for Dean was be there for him. We stood like that forever but after that I knew for sure he was feeling at least a little better. And that was a step in the right direction. One small step closer to healing his broken heart. Or at least I hoped so.

We spent the nights wrapped around each other seeking relieve and comfort no one else could give us. I was holding tight to him, to every single grain of hope, understanding and support I had so I could find the strength to help him, to take away his pain and replace it with peace and comfort.

* * *

After more than a month closed in the bunker, time spent in grieving and licking our emotional wounds I decided it was about time to try and move on. I knew it was going to be hard and painful process but I also knew Sam would have wanted for us to keep going and live our lives. So I found a case. I waited for Dean to show up for breakfast. He came in the kitchen drawn to the smell of the pancakes I prepared him. He put tender kiss on my cheek and took a plate. While eating I carefully examined him. He was still sleepy, I could see dark circles around his eyes and he looked tired. There was sadness and sorrow in his eyes and I could easily see it no matter how hard he was pretending to be okay. I poured two mugs with coffee and handed him one of them.

"I found a case" I said, carefully eyeing him over my mug's edge

"Oh" he froze for a second, then his eyes darkened "How do you do it?" he asked almost desperately "How can you move on with your life as if nothing happened?" now there was anger in his words "As if he's not…" his voice cracked and he shook his head

I was in shock. Every other reaction of his I predicted. But not this. Accusing me I didn't care about Sam was too much. It hurt me to know he thought I was… I had to have heart of stone not to care about Sam. Then my hurt was displaced with the flames of pure rage that burned inside my chest

"He was my best friend, Dean!" I exclaimed in pain "You think I don't grieve?! I do. After my mom died you two were my only family. It hurts me so much!" my eyes filled with tears and sorrow replaced the anger "I miss him so much. But I'm trying to be strong for you. To be your anchor because you need it. But c'mon, man, you're not making this easy for me…" I covered my mouth trying to stop the tears and whimpers but it was too late for that

Dean immediately stood up and came to me. I could see the guilt over his face and I knew how sorry he was for what he had said. He hugged me and kissed my forehead trying to make me feel better. I knew I was making him feel uncomfortable crying in his arms like a baby but I just couldn't stop myself. He soothingly rubbed my back and after couple of minutes I managed to take a grip of myself. I quickly wiped away the tears and took a deep breath.

"What's the case?" he asked trying to distract us both from the unpleasant experience we just had

"Here" I handed him the newspaper and showed him the article "Two women are dead in suspicious circumstances. Their hearts are missing."

"Werewolf?" Dean raised eyes from the article

"Could be." I nodded "Matches the lunar phase"

"Ok. Let's check it"

"Really?" I raised my brows in surprise

"Yeah, really" Dean said "Go gear up"

I almost smiled at his choice of words and went to my room to pack.

Half an hour later we were on the road, Metallica was filling the car as the Impala rumbled down the highway. I was staring blankly through the window, leaving my thoughts to wander. Suddenly I realized the song was "Nothing else matter" and I felt tears filling my eyes. This hunt was supposed to help us get back to our normal life as long as our life could be called normal but so far this was not working. I was feeling depressed and I wanted just to curl up and cry. The silence between me and Dean filled with the song was so thick and unbearable.

"Uh, Lex?" he finally spoke

"Yeah?" I answered trying to sound normal and not on the edge of crying

"I never really asked but…" Dean hesitated for a second and cast me a quick glance "What happened to your leg?"

Oh, now he wanted to talk about this… I sighed and blinked back my tears taking a grip of myself and decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"Mary happened"

"What?!" he almost shouted in disbelieve and jerked in his seat to face me

"Eyes on the road, Winchester!" I snapped, worried because of his distraction

"Okay, grandma" he shot back but turned his gaze back on the road; I smiled – it was so nice to hear him joke again. It'd been too long since the last time I heard his laughter but this tiny snap was a good sign.

"After you and …" I stopped not able to say Sam's name "After you two left me alone, Mary came and offered to heal me."

"To heal you?"

"Yep, she's a witch"

"What!?"

"Eyes on the road!"

"Fine, fine" he grumbled under his nose and then asked "And you let her do her hex on you?"

"Yep" I nodded "And let her go alive."

"But why would she help you? I thought she'd be angry for putting down her aunt"

"Well, she wasn't. She just wanted to help and wanted nothing in return. End of story" I shrugged but didn't dare to ask how Sam had died that day.

The drive was long and quiet – the only noises around were the Impala's rumbling and the music blasting through the speakers. I felt strange to be in the front seat, next to Dean. It was Sam's seat. I was usually in the back, eyeing the brothers and laughing at their banter. I felt from time to time, Dean casting me glances and I felt like intruder, trying to replace Sam. But Sam was dead. And I had no reason to feel this way. I wasn't trying to replace him, just be there for his brother. Dean's face was dark, stern mask covering his features. I gently cupped his cheek.

"You okay?" I asked when he covered my hand with his warm palm

"Yeah" he mumbled, eyes never leaving the road ahead; he gently pulled my hand and tenderly kissed my fingers "I'm fine, Lex"

We arrived at dark and Dean parked the car in front of the motel. We both felt tired of the long ride so we decided we'd play FBI with the local authorities the next day. On the morning we paid the police department a visit and checked the cases' files. But it all was really confusing because not only the hearts of the victims were missing. The first one was a pregnant woman in the sixth month. Both the mother and the child were dead and the mother was missing her heart and liver. The second victim was a young mother, just given birth to her second child. Her heart and lung were missing.

"Something's off here" I told Dean while staring at the autopsy report of the second victim

I had never heard of a monster stealing its victims' heart, liver and lungs... It was confusing and I wasn't sure what we were walking on here or how we should proceed. Probably starting with a research, hopefully to find out what kind of monster we were after.

"Why would a werewolf need a lung and liver?" Dean looked confused "Why not just the hearts?"

"It's not a werewolf, Dean" I said "The wounds on the victims don't match the profile"

"Match the profile?" Dean raised brows and smirked at me for my choice of words

"You know what I mean" I pouted at him "This is not a werewolf, I'm sure of it"

"Then what the hell are we hunting?" he asked the one million dollar question

I shruged as we walked out of the police station. We were both grim and displeased with the new information we had. People's lives were at stake here and we weren't sure what we were dealing with. We had a lot of work to do.

* * *

_It was really hard for me to write down Dean's reaction to Sam's death and his way of mourning but I think it turned out okay. And as far as the monster they're hunting... don't try to figure it out - it's something new I created just for this story that will be revelaed in the next couple of chapters, it depends on how the story will turn out because sometimes this story just writes itself alone, having its own opinion on how things should work out :D_  
_I'd love to know what you think about all of it, so, please leave me a review :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi, guys! :) How's been your week? I just passed one of my exams and I'm sooo happy! Anyways, here's the new chapter, I hope you'll like it. :)_

* * *

Frustrated, I threw the case file on the table and rubbed my face. My eyes were sore and my back hurt. I stretched and yawned. It was late and I was alone in the motel room. We figured out that whatever the monster we were hunting was it was after pregnant women. I looked through all I could find on strange accidents with pregnant women and in hospitals but nothing came out. We were here for two days already and we had squad. If Sam had been here, he'd probably had found something by now. I shook my head, trying not to think that way. I checked the clock. It was about eleven. I bit my lower lip and dialed Dean. And _again_, he didn't answer. He had told me he had needed some fresh air so he had gone out. But it'd been hours since then and I was a bit worried. I knew he needed space so he could deal with his grieve on his own but this was too much. I could only be grateful he had gone on foot and the Impala was in front of the motel. I rose up and grabbed my leather jacket and the car keys. He had to be around so I decided to check first the nearest bar. It was better to go with the car because I wasn't sure how drunk he was going to be and whether I could bring him back to the motel without the car. Right now I really didn't care how pissed Dean was going to be for driving his Baby.

It took me less than five minutes to get to the bar and park outside. I climbed out of the car and hesitantly entered the bar. There were a lot of people but I spotted Dean immediately. His broad shoulders and fit figure couldn't be mistaken easily. He was on the bar with a drink in front of him, talking to the attractive brunette that the bartender was. I was surprise to feel the jealousy raging in my chest. I took a deep breath. After Dean and I started sleeping together our relationship… well, I didn't know what exactly we had, but we didn't label it. We never talked about it, it just had happened and it felt so natural so we never questioned our new relationship or how we felt about it. We never even talked about it. I wasn't sure what we were to each other even though he had told me he cared about me more than he should care for just a friend. Still, I couldn't say we were dating and it would be odd to call him my boyfriend, but I'd liked it though. Maybe for him we were just friends with benefits and nothing more? With determination I walked towards him. And then I heard the bartender asking him:

"Is your girl very pretty and red-haired?"

This made my jealousy go away. Dean had the habit of talking to the bartenders if they were fond enough to pay him attention. So he had been talking about me to this woman and the way she called me his girl made me realize that he must had claimed me as such. But my hair was strawberry blonde, not red - for God's sake… wouldn't people stop making that mistake.

"Yeah" he answered with raspy voice and I rolled my eyes in irritation "Why?"

"Well, she's here" said the girl and pointed to me with a smile

Dean turned in his seat and our eyes locked. Guilt and sorry covered his tired face.

"Dean" I sighed and approached him "I got worried. Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"Didn't feel like talking" he answered me and I realized he was drunk

I sighed. I knew he was in pain and he needed time and space to get over Sam's death. So I was sympathetic. But I had to help him move on. I put gently my hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to see he was drinking whiskey.

"How many of these did he have?" I asked the bartender

"I lost track long ago, honey" she answered me with apologetic smile "He drank about four or five but the rest was on the house"

I shook my head. I had to take him back to the motel.

"Come on, big boy" I said and urged him to stand up "Let's take you back to the motel"

"Wait" Dean paid his drinks and the bartender flashed him a smile

"You're lucky, Dean" she said seriously and looked at me "If my man had pulled me a stunt like this, I'd go after him with a bat and kick his ass for it"

Dean looked at me bashfully and I knew he wasn't sure if I wouldn't burst into anger later, when we were alone. But that wasn't my plan. I just wanted to take him back to our room at the motel.

"Well, I was considering taking a gun" I told the bartender and her laughter was the last thing we heard before we went out.

Dean walked in front of me and he looked so broken, his sad figure barely moving to the Impala. Suddenly I felt anger burning inside my chest. I was so fed up with his sadness, pain and indifference that he was showing to everything for the past month. I knew what he was doing. Hell, the old me, the one before the accident would had probably done the same. If I was the person I was back then, I was going to do my best to silence the pain with booze, sex and everything that could entertain me and make me forget for a while how I was feeling. But I wasn't that person anymore. I believed we both had to find a way and move on with our life, to accept Sam was dead. Dean was trying to forget he was in pain. But this was not going to help him, it was just going to drag him down in whirlpool of misery and pain. He had to get a grip of himself. I was angry with him for not even trying. I was upset with myself for not being able to help him even though I was doing the best I could.

"What was that, Dean?" I sharply asked and quickly caught up with him

"What do you mean?" he tiredly said

"What do I mean?!" I exclaimed in pain "I can't believe it! Now what? You're gonna get drunk every night just to numb yourself to death!?" I raged and he didn't answer me; he was just staring silently at me "Tell me, how's that working for you? You stopped feeling the pain? You managed to fill the hole inside you, the emptiness you're feeling? I bet not!" I spat in fury

"It should've been me" he mumbled quietly

"What?" I asked half in anger, half in confusion

"Sam should have lived and I should've been on his place" he said in grief and pain "But he just pushed me out of the way…" he was talking about that night for the first time "I shouldn't have lived"

"Oh, yeah" I grumbled, not giving a damn how hurt he felt; I was hurt, too "Self-loathing's gonna help! Quit pitying yourself, you sorry son of a bitch!" I pushed him in the chest hard and I could see the shock over his face "Get a grip on yourself and look around! You're not the only one in pain!" I yelled and felt tears rolling down my cheeks "I miss him, too, but I'm done tiptoeing around you!" I took a deep breath trying to control myself "I miss him, Dean" I said almost pleadingly, tears blurring my sight "And I think of him so often… but c'mon… we both know what Sam would want for both of us" I said in croak voice "We should find a way to keep living without him, we should find a way to move on…" I looked him in his sad, hurt emerald eyes "You're everything I have left, Dean" I quietly cried. "I can't lose you, too…"

He reached to me, guilt and despair written all over his wonderful face, but I pulled back.

"Don't!" I raised my hand to stop him "Don't touch me right now" I looked up, to the starry sky trying to hold back my tears but I failed "Just get in the car"

Surprisingly, he obediently did as told. I slid in the driver's seat and put my forehead on the steering wheel for couple of minutes and let myself cry all the tears and feelings I had been holding back. I didn't care Dean was there, I didn't care he was feeling guilty, uncomfortable and not sure what to do. I couldn't care, not right now. But at least he didn't try to touch me or comfort me and I was grateful for that. I needed to let it all out. I didn't know how much time I spent silently sobbing but after a while I managed to pull myself together and I wiped my tears away. I felt a bit relieved but I was still mad. But not at Dean or myself. I was generally mad at life, at destiny, at any divine power that had put us through this. I took a deep shaky breath and started the car, taking us back to the motel.

I unlocked the motel door and entered leaving it opened for Dean to come after me. I heard him closing it and I just sighed deeply. I felt exhausted of the long unproductive day, I felt broken because of all the emotions that were storming inside me and I felt scared that I might lose everything… that I might lose Dean.

"Lex" he called me

I turned to face him, still angry and discontent. Then, all of a sudden, surprising even myself, I quickly shortened the distance between us and crushed my lips against his. Dean's hands automatically wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. I started pulling his clothes in rush to undress him and I wasn't gentle but neither was he. Soon we both got rid of our clothes and Dean took me to the bed where he hovered over me. We kissed again, harshly and impatiently, my nails dug into his back and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed my thighs and squeezed, pulling me closer to him. We were eager, passionate and rough… we let the need guide us, desire, hunger and want were burning inside me and all I wanted was Dean. I needed to touch him, to feel him. Our moans and grunts were echoing through the room. I barely managed to hold back my scream when he filled me, stretching me and making me feel complete. We got lost in the mist of pleasure and pure lust. I lifted my hips to meet his and after couple more thrusts I was riding my orgasm and soon Dean followed me. He rolled off of me and tried to catch his breath, just like me. I wasn't sure how he felt about my outburst earlier but I snuggled closer to him and hooked my leg over his waist. Dean wrapped a hand around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and let the exhaustion take me over. Before I drift off I felt he put a gentle kiss on my forehead.

* * *

Dean woke up and stretched. I enjoyed the view of his naked form in the bed we shared. He rubbed his face, yawned sleepily and sat up.

"Good morning" I sheepishly said from my seat on the chair where I was doing another research hoping to find a lead on the case.

"Morning" he answered and rubbed his neck

I smiled bashfully at him. I felt so guilty for yelling at him last night. I knew I was too harsh with him; I shouldn't had talked to him like that. When I woke up in the morning I took one of his shirts that was really huge on me and now I was playing with its edge, not looking at him. I hoped he didn't mind. I rolled up the sleeves and reached for my mug of coffee.

"Dean…" I started hesitantly not daring to look at him "about what I said at the bar last night…" but he cut me off and I raised my head

"You were right. I should have called you" his eyes were piercing me "I never thought how you felt after Sam…" he shook his head "You told me couple of days ago and still I didn't listen…"

"Hey" I put my coffee aside and stood up; I went to him and he pulled me in his lap "We both miss him" I quietly said "But we need to keep going."

"I know" Dean nodded and I wrapped my arms around his neck "He would want us to. You were right" he gently caressed my naked hips

"Maybe I was right but I shouldn't have yelled at you like that" I kissed him "Ouch!" I flinched and looked at his hand on my thigh

There was huge dark print of his hand under his fingers. It must had happened last night during our bed time activities. But I noticed it just now.

"God!" he exclaimed in worry "I did that to you? Why didn't you tell me I hurt you?"

"You didn't hurt me, Dean" I smiled at him "It's not a big deal so don't worry about it"

"But…" he started but I kissed him making him shut up

"I'm fine. I promise" I looked at him "I think I found something about the case" I said and walked over to the table

"Really? What?" he asked and stood up

"Take a shower, in the meantime I'll make you breakfast and then we'll talk"

He headed to the bathroom. I stared at his tall naked body, fascinated how his muscles moved under his skin, admiring the nice view. He stopped on the door and looked at me over his shoulder, and then he grinned at me.

"Seeing something you like?" he flashed me a toothy smile "You wanna join?" he nodded to the shower

"And you ask!" I giggled and started unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing

The next half hour we were entirely preoccupied with one another. And we were really noisy. Probably the entire motel figured it out we were having sex.

* * *

_So, what do you think about this chapter? Drop me a review and tell me :) _


	15. Chapter 15

_I may not say it often enough, but thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you - for all the reviews, follows and adds to your favorite list. It really means the world to me you like my story and you spend time on reading what I write :)_  
_However, here's the new chapter and I really hope you'll enjoy it :)_

* * *

"So what did you find?" Dean asked while buttoning his shirt, the same I had worn a while ago.

I groaned, trying to dry my wet hair that now was a complete mess. We had just got out of the shower and I was so frustrated for not being able to brush my hair – it was tangled like a nest.

"Let me get dressed first" I hissed at him, angry with my hair

Suddenly his hand reached to me and he yanked away the towel wrapped around my body, leaving me naked.

"Dean!" I exclaimed in surprise and shivered "What are you doing?"

He smirked at me, throwing the towel on the bed

"Enjoying the view" he said, all smug; a cocky smile playing on his lips

I rolled my eyes at him. He could be so childish and immature sometimes. But seeing that part of his character again was nice. Especially after weeks of sadness and grief. I smiled widely and swaying my hips approached him, putting my hands around his neck and pressing my breasts against his chest.

"So…" I said and playfully bit my lip "You like what you see?"

"Definitely" he quietly said and kissed me sweetly, his arms snaking around my naked form and he kneaded my ass

He suddenly lifted me and threw me on the bed. I giggled when he hovered over me, his green eyes fixing me in adoration. He stood like that for a couple of seconds, just staring at me. It was almost as if he was looking at me with admiration.

"What?" I asked, half smile on my lips

"You're awesome" he kissed me with care and tender; I got lost in the kiss, intoxicated by his presence and he was everything I could feel and think about the next couple of minutes. His body pressed against mine, his gentle hands all over me, making me arch my back for more of his touch…

"Dean" I gently pushed him back a bit, breathing hard "Not that I'm complaining or something but we've got work to do" and he sighed deeply in disappointment

"Buzz killer" he muttered, stood up and reached his hand to help me stand.

Five minutes later with all clothes on I handed Dean a plate with a sandwich on it.

"So, what you've got?" he asked mouthful, eating his breakfast

"I think we're not looking at the right angle on this case" I sat opposite of him and took a sip of my mug

Dean said something but his mouth was so stuffed with food I didn't understand him and rolled my eyes at him. He swallowed and repeated

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever this is, it's targeting pregnant women or young moms. So it must be connected to the pregnancy somehow" I shrugged "So I was thinking… what if it can also cause miscarriage. Until now we were focused on the pregnancy itself. I dug deep and looked for all kind of strange and look what I found"

I turned the laptop so Dean could see the screen and he carefully started reading the police report. It was about a woman, Rachel Fox, who reported she had been attacked in her home and she had lost her baby because of that. The date was just two days before the first kill. There was evidence of force entry but the police never got the responsible. The description that Miss Fox gave the police caught my attention. In her description the attacker looked like a monster – with sharp claws and an elephant trunk. The police never paid attention to her and thought she was talking nonsense due to the shock.

"I guess we have to pay a visit to Miss Fox" Dean stated after reading everything.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same" I shrugged and took the last sip of my coffee "Let's go"

* * *

Dean pulled over and parked in front of Rachel Fox's house. I climbed out and shook my head when I saw my reflection in the car's window. The suit pants and the blue business shirt gave me really professional look; I had finished my outlook with a one-buttoned blazer. Dean tossed me my fake FBI badge. His suit was so perfect on him I was drooling. I sighed and followed him to the house, my heels tapping loudly.

An old grey-haired woman opened the door. We introduced ourselves and she let us in. Once inside she offered us coffee and I gladly accepted. She was Rachel's neighbor and friend; she was here to take care of her after the attack. She looked tired and worried. I gently asked her to call for Rachel so we could talk to her.

"Why is FBI interested in this?" the woman asked in confusion, even more wrinkles forming around her eyes "The police said there was nothing else they can do"

"Well…" Dean started and it was obvious he had no idea what to say so I interrupted him

"There were series of home invasions and we believe they're connected." I firmly stated and Dean eyed me "We think that whoever is doing this is acting alone. So we were hoping to catch the monster who did this to your friend. But we need her help."

"Okay" the woman nodded "I'll call her. Please, wait here"

Rachel had beautiful but sad brown eyes and long dark hair. Her face was pale with dark expression on it; she looked exhausted and had dark circles around her eyes. She was very thin and I supposed she wasn't eating regularly lately. She tiredly sat on the chair opposite of me and Dean.

"Hi, Miss Fox." I offered her a soft smile and introduced me and Dean "It's very kind of you to agree and talk to us. I'm really sorry for your loss. Could you tell us what exactly happened that night?"

She looked hesitantly at Dean and I realized she was feeling uncomfortable in his presence so I lightly kicked him under the table gaining a death glare from him. I tilted my head and made him a face telling him to leave us alone. He finally understood and asked

"Excuse me, can I use the toilet?"

"Yes, of course" Miss Fox looked relieved at him leaving the room

"So" I gently asked again "Will you tell me what happened that night?"

"I…" she started but her eyes filled with tears

"It's okay" I offered her some tissues "Take a deep breath and when you're ready…"

"I went to bed early that night after talking to Nick on the phone" she stared with a shaky voice "He's my fiancé" she explained at my confused look and pointed a picture of them both that was on the mantelpiece "I fell asleep right away, I was really tired. I woke up to unbearable pain and then I…" she stopped and looked at me

"What did you see?" I softly asked, trying not to put pressure on her

"The police think I'm crazy" she muttered and wiped away her tears

"I've heard a lot of crazy things" I reassured her "Just tell me what you saw"

"It was hovering over me making those strange noises…" she shook her head

"What did it look like?" I asked too eagerly but she was too emotional to pay attention to this detail, so she just answered me

"Its skin was really pale and it had claws, like wide animal but it…" she looked me in the eyes in complete horror

"What?" I asked and bent forward

"It had no mouth" she blabbed "On its place there was this disgusting trunk that…" she made a painful face "It was… it was inside me" she spat "I could feel it moving and it was…" Rachel burst into tears "It killed my baby"

"It's okay" I said trying to comfort her "You don't have to tell me more" I covered her hand with mine

I was about to leave her so she could grieve alone and undisturbed, when she grabbed my hand

"You believe me, don't you?" she asked

"Yes, I do" I nodded

"Then you shouldn't go after it" Rachel said pleadingly "You can't go after it or it'll hurt your baby, too"

"What?" I froze in shock "I… how…"

I was stunned. How would she know? I myself wasn't sure yet. My period was late so I had bought a test couple of days ago but I was too much of a coward to do it because I wasn't sure how Dean would react to the possibility of becoming a father. On the one hand, I was fascinated by the idea of having a child and starting a family. The time I had spent pretending to be just another housewife made me realize I could also find happiness leading a normal life. On the other hand, I was terrified. I couldn't be good mother. I was a hunter, that was my calling and saving and helping people made me happy and free. I couldn't be a parent. And then there was Dean… Even if Sam had been around, I'd be scared to tell him. I knew well he didn't want children. How could he? We were hunters. What kind of life we could give to this child. How could we bring a child to this evil, vicious world? How could we raise this child properly? Neither of us was ready to be a parent. I wasn't sure if ever we'd be ready for such a responsibility. But what amazed me the most was how Rachel Fox knew about my deepest doubts.

"I'm not sure yet. How did you know?" I whispered to her and a sad smile spread across her face

"You told me"

"What?" I blinked in absolute confusion

"The way you cover your belly with your hand"

I looked at my free hand. My fingers were spread protectively over my abdomen. I quickly removed it. In that moment Dean showed on the threshold with a questionable look on his face if we were good to go.

"Give me just a second" I told him; he nodded and headed out

My eyes followed him.

„Does he know?" Rachel quietly asked and when I looked at her confused, she added "How much you love him? Does he know?"

"I really have to go." I said almost pleadingly, trying to yank my hand away from her but her grip was surprisingly strong

"I noticed how you look at him. He's the father, isn't he?"

"I haven't done the test yet." I quickly said avoiding her question

"But you want to be with a child" she concluded "Don't you, agent?"

"My life is too complicated for a child right now" I managed to pull away my hand from hers; she was way too perceptive and intuitive for my taste

"Rachel, leave the poor pregnant agent alone" her neighbor showed on the threshold "I'm sorry" she looked at me; her eyes shone in apology "She's not really herself lately. I'm sorry, if she bothered you"

"No" I shook my head offering the old woman a fade smile "It's okay. I have to go"

I quickly ran outside. Dean was waiting me in the car. When I slid in the passenger seat he furrowed his brows.

"Are you okay?" he asked "What did she tell you? You look pretty shaken up"

"I'm fine" I said not looking at him

He didn't believe me but didn't push further. I was grateful. I was in no condition to lead a conversation right now. I bit my lip. Being pregnant was not an option. Not while working on this case. I wasn't pregnant. I couldn't be. But what if I was? I blinked back my tears. I missed Sam. He'd know what I should do. He'd give me a great advice. But he wasn't here and I had to cope with this on my own. I took a deep shaky breath. I was going to worry about this and telling Dean after we finish the job. I nodded to myself, glad I found some temporary solution to the problem. And then a thought crept in – what if I was wrong? But the lives of too many women and their children were at stake here. I was a hunter. They came first.

* * *

_So, what do you think about the chapter, about the fact Lexi might be pregnant? And how about the information revealed about the monster they're hunting? I promise, next chapter I'll give you all the details about this monster :) Please, drop me a review and tell me what you think :) Wish you all a long relaxing and nice weekend :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_I already finished the story and I'm so eager to share it with you! Only three more chapters left! Anyways, that's not so important now. Here's the new chapter and I hope you'll like it :) Enjoy_

* * *

„Yes!" I exclaimed "Got ya!"

I leaped out of the chair and did a little happy dance. I was excited, I finally found what we were hunting. I circled around, swaying my body to a rhythm only I could hear with a big grin across my face. And then I saw Dean. He was leaning against the doorframe, watching me with sad eyes but a genuine smile was playing on his lips. He looked happy and sad in the same time, staring at me.

"What?" I asked and approached him.

"Nothing" the corners of his lips rose a little more

But I knew him well enough. His body was relaxed but there were so many emotions behind his stoic mask. He was thinking about Sam and he was in pain. I wished I could take it away from him. Still, he was smiling at my little silly dance.

"Do you remember that rugaru hunt in Nevada?" he suddenly asked

"Of course" I nodded "It was one of the first cases we worked on together"

"When you figured out what we were hunting you danced around like crazy" Dean said with a sad smile "You made Sam dance along with you"

I remembered it vividly. Sam had tried to stop me but I had just dragged him around with me, laughing at his face of total defeat. Dean had told us we looked like little children so I had decided to make him dance with me and Sam but he had managed to stay on his bed no matter how much I had been whining and pleading him. That had been the first time someone had ever said "No" to me and I had been too stubborn to back down. So two days later I had made Dean dance with me in a bar.

I sighed and hugged Dean. He missed his brother. So did I. All we got left of him were memories and I treasured that a lot. Naturally, so did Dean.

"You've always been the light in our lives." He murmured in my hair "You're like a beam of pure sunshine in this dark world"

I was deeply touched by his words. It meant a lot to me. And I wanted him. I selfishly wanted all of him just for myself. All of him, every aspect of his rough over the edges character, every inch of his body, every part of his soul. I needed him the same way I needed air to breathe. I needed him to live. I loved him, he was everything I had in this cruel world. Sometimes when I looked around everything I could see was darkness, pain and loss. And monsters lurking into the dark. But when I looked at Dean… I could see light, I could see hope. When he was around I believed there was a bright future waiting for us. And all we had to do was grab it. We were each other's light at the end of the tunnel.

I kissed him gently and grabbed his hand, making him follow me to my laptop trying to ignore the beating of my heart and all the emotions Dean made me feel. We had work to do.

"I found what we're after" I proudly stated

"I noticed" he chuckled "So show me what you've got"

I sat in front of the laptop while Dean took two beers from the fridge, opened them and handed me one.

"Ok, listen" and I started reading "_Al or Hal (also known as Ekek for the sounds it makes when attacking its victims)_" I looked at Dean "Which explains the strange noises Rachel heard" and I continued "_is a mythological creature of childbirth in Caucasus folklore. It searches for victims at night, hungry for flesh and blood. The Al interferes with human reproduction. It steals the lung, liver and heart of women in childbirth, pregnant women, and women who have just given birth_"

"That's just sick" Dean stated making a face

"There's more to it" I told him "_It can also cause miscarriage, destroying the embryos by a very long proboscis that it extends into the womb and kills_…"

"Gross..." now Dean was really disgusted but I continued reading without paying him much attention

"… _and kills the fetus by draining its blood. It often appears in the looks of a bony thin old woman with__ a straw or reedy basket__._"

"Yeah, right" Dean interrupted me "But how do we kill it?"

"_Apotropaic wards against Als include __special charms and iron objects as well as specific ruins drawn on the doors and windows. Al can only be killed by an iron knife dipped in poisoned by it blood._" I looked at Dean "Poisoned by it blood" I repeated "I've got no idea what that's supposed to mean"

"So let's figure this out and gank the monster"

"You realize we must first find it, right?" I raised my brows at him and took a sip from my beer "So I suggest we first get the weapon, and then we'll find the monster"

"Fine" Dean mumbled and grabbed one of the lore books we had taken with us

Two hours later we still had nothing on the "_poisoned by it blood_" part. I was on the bed going through my mom's journal. After her death I had decided I had to keep her work so I started writing down my own confrontations with the supernatural. Dean was half asleep lying next to me on the bed with a book in his lap. I yawned and turned the next page of the journal. The siren. I didn't know why but I decided to read what I had written. "_Siren's weakness is its own poison because the chemical reactions the venom causes in the human blood turn it into toxic for the siren. It can be killed by a bronze dagger coated in the blood of someone under her compulsion_". I read the last two sentences again. And then again. And it hit me. I read again the lore for the Al and then my notes on the siren. A huge smile appeared on my face. I was about to wake up Dean when he started murmuring something. I looked at him closely but he was asleep. When he jerked in the bed I realized he was having a bad dream. I could clearly hear the panic in his muttering while his head tossed from left to right. And then I heard Sam's name. It escaped Dean's lips in a quiet painful cry. He looked so troubled and scared and in so much pain. My heart ached for him.

"Dean" I grabbed his shoulder and shook him "Dean, wake up!"

He startled and with wide opened eyes quickly sat in the bed. I could see the hurt and the pain he was trying to hide. Something in his terrorized expression told me this wasn't the first time he had nightmares about Sam. Obviously, he had been very good at hiding this from me. Until now. His breathing was heavy and I could tell he was trying to get a grip of himself. I rubbed his back soothingly and soon his body relaxed. He got to the edge of the bed and he sat with his back to me. He rubbed his face and sighed. I carefully moved behind him and placed my hand on his back.

"You wanna talk about it?" I quietly asked and felt how he tensed

I remembered what he had said the night I had found him in the local bar. "_It should've been me… I shouldn't have lived_". It hurt me to hear him saying this. He didn't think he deserved to keep his life when his brother was dead.

"Dean" I said pleadingly trying to ignore my own pain and hold back the tears "Talk to me. Please. What happened that night?"

"You really wanna know?" his voice was hoarse

"Tell me, please" I quietly repeated and he sighed deeply, desperately. It hurt me so much to see him like this.

"Everything went according to plan until the moment we faced Meg." his voice was way too emotionless "Somehow she knew we were coming. And she had back up."

"Back up?" I quietly asked

"Yeah. She said she had summoned him." Dean shook his head "It was something I've never seen before. It had long sharp claws and huge crooked horns. Its skin was red and it was growling. The moment we got in that house, we were…." His voice cracked for a second and I gently put my hand on his back

I couldn't see his face because he was still with his back to me but I knew he was fighting all the guilt and pain he kept deep down inside. I wished there was something I could do to help him get over those emotions.

"I had the witch killing spell and the moment we crossed the threshold this monster came to me. But Sam…" Dean almost choked "he pushed me out of the way yelling at me to use the spell. He fought the monster. When I got to Meg and threw the spell…" he stopped for a second and took a deep breath "It was too late… that beast had Sam… when Meg died, the monster disappeared but…" he took another shaky breath "You know the rest…"

Now I knew. Sam saved his life and pushed him out of the way so he could use the spell and Dean was blaming himself, telling he's the one who should be dead. I stood up and went around the bed and kneeled in front of him. I couldn't watch him in so much blame and self loath. I couldn't understand how he couldn't see himself as the selfless brave man he was. Was I the only one who believed he deserved all the happiness in the world? I gently cupped his face and made him look at me. Dean's wonderful green eyes were full of misery and pain. I knew how much it hurt to lose someone you love. I had seen so much death, I lost my mother and back then she had been everything I had. I had felt lost and hadn't known what I should do. Then I had dived into hunting and it was everything I had been living for. Until I met the Winchesters – they had become my family, the most precious thing in my entire life. I already lost one of them. I couldn't lose Dean. I had to make him want to keep fighting, to live the life he had in front of him… I had to find a way to make him feel wanted and treasured and happy.

"It's not your fault" I whispered to him "It never was. Stop blaming yourself. Please." I gently kissed him and wrapping my hands around him I hoped to give him some comfort.

"He was my responsibility, Lex" he rested his forehead on my shoulder and I started tenderly rubbing his shoulders and back "I let him down. I let everyone down, even you…"

"You listen to me and you listen carefully" I said "You have never let me down"

"I couldn't protect you from the…"

"You have never let me down." I stubbornly repeated "Never! And I know you'd rather die than see Sam hurt. You did not let him down, either. You hear me? You didn't let him down"

"I couldn't save him. I let him die…"

"No! You didn't." I sighed "You can't save everyone, Dean. Sometimes we fail…" I shook my head "We fall and there's nothing in this world that could have prevented that. Even when it's about your own mother. Or brother. Sometimes doing the best you could is simply not enough. And we have to learn to live with that. To accept it."

"How?" Dean asked, looking me desperately "How do you manage to keep going after the loss of a loved one?"

"Honestly?" I shook my head and shrug a shoulder "It's always hard. But in time you find someone else to care about. You just decide to be okay and do what have to be done. And you do it with a smile. And you smile everyday and keep telling yourself you're okay. Eventually, you will be. And you do all in your power to kill the evil sons of bitches so no one else will ever suffer the way you did."

Dean raised his head and looked me in the eyes. There was stern, determined expression all over his face. Expression that told me he had taken a decision. His voice was hoarse but harsh.

"Then let's go kill some evil sons of bitches. Let's nail the Al"

* * *

_To create the Al I went through a lot of articles about mytological creatures, looking for something different that was not on the show, and finally decided to combine two of them that had some similarities. So what do you think about the monster Dean &amp; Lex are hunting? Drop me a review and tell me your opinion :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi, guys :) Another week rolled by so it's time for new chapter. I hope you'll like it :)_

* * *

"Did you find it?" I asked while flashing the light over the piles of documents covering the detective's desk

We were in the police department looking for the autopsy reports in the middle of the night and we were alone, so we had plenty of time to get what we came for. If I was right, we were going to need blood from one of the victims. Rachel Fox was not an option because her attack had been long enough for her body to digest whatever substance the Al had injected in her. So we needed the blood that had been taken from our already dead victims.

"I think we should go to the lab where it's been examined. There might still be samples" Dean offered

"Of course there are samples. It's evidence, they can't just throw it away. At least until the case is closed."

"Are you sure this will work?" Dean asked while checking some documents

"Do you have a better idea?" I sassed at him while looking around to orientate and go to the criminalists' lab.

I believed that the Al, just like the siren, had some kind of venom or toxin that was using on its victims. And reading carefully all we knew about both creatures I assumed that Al's venom is poisonous for the Al itself. Dean agreed with me so now we were trying to get this toxin so we could kill the Al when we find it. The autopsy reports confirmed there was unidentified toxin in both victims' bodies. Jackpot.

After another fifteen minutes spent in search we found the sample and sneaked out of the building. Now we had to figure it out where to find the Al. We got in the car and I opened my laptop. Something was bugging me but I wasn't sure what exactly. I bit my lip and decided to check for similar cases in the past.

"Wow!" I raised my brows "I didn't expect that"

"What?" Dean put his chin on my shoulder so he could also see the screen

"Twenty years ago…" I muttered and scrolled the page "Three similar murders. After that nothing. Until now."

"And before that?"

"Nothing I can find" I pouted

"How did we miss that?" Dean asked in surprise

"I don't know" I shook my head, it was my fault, I should had been more thorough "Maybe the Al has a slow metabolism so it feeds every couple of years. I mean twenty"

"That makes sense" Dean shrugged "But the last time the victims were three. Rachel Fox is still alive"

"Well, she's not in danger. The Al looks for pregnant women…" I froze remembering clearly everything that happened when I questioned Rachel Fox – the last words of her neighbor were "_leave the poor pregnant agent alone_".

How would she know that? There was no possible way to had heard my conversation with Rachel and I wasn't positive if I was pregnant. I pushed away the thought. I wasn't sure how the Al was choosing its victims but I was sure it had a way of knowing if they were pregnant. Probably it was something connected with all the hormones. If I was right about it… oh, god… I was pregnant. I bit my lip in frustration.

"Lexi? What's wrong?" Dean asked in concern

"I…" I shook my head "I remembered something." I turned to him "What do you think of Rachel Fox's neighbor?"

"Her neighbor? What? Why?" but when he saw my face, he answered "Honestly, she gave me creeps. There's something really wrong with that old lady…"

"Why?" I asked curiously

"It was something she said…" he made a face "That pregnant women are _deliciously_ cute"

"What?" I chuckled "There are people who actually like children, Dean"

"I like children" he pouted "It wasn't what she said; it was how she said it"

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my brows

"She looked hungry"

"Hungry?" my jaw dropped open "And you just decided to keep this for yourself?" I couldn't believe we were so stupid to not pay attention to Rachel Fox's strange neighbor

"Hey, she's creepy but I didn't think you noticed it, too" Dean defended himself "Why are you asking about her?" he furrowed his brows

"Because I think she's the Al" I pulled out the iron knife we had prepared and spilled the blood sample over the blade "It's obvious she cares about Rachel Fox which in some sick way explains why she's still alive."

"But how would she found about the other two women?" Dean asked, still surprised by my suggestion

"Don't you remember what Rachel Fox works?" I raised my brow and he shook his head "She's a couple therapist and in her free time she teaches yoga for pregnant. I can bet there are enough papers in her office about pregnant women. And I bet we'll find there the names of the two vics"

"So let's go check it out" Dean said and started the car and I hid the weapon in my jacket pocket.

* * *

The stairs seemed endless though we needed to get only to the fifth floor. That's where Rachel Fox's office was. But when we got to the door with her nameplate on it we heard some strange noise. There was someone inside. Dean and I pulled our guns and simultaneously burst into the room, pointing our flashes to the intruder who had come before us. He was tall and thin and he froze in the middle of his actions. He had been going through the documentation, there was scattered paper everywhere. He turned his blonde head towards us and I gasped in surprise. I recognized him from the photo Rachel Fox had showed me.

"You?!" I exclaimed and almost lowered my gun

"You know him?" Dean seemed hesitant but still kept his gun pointed at him

"Yeah… It's Rachel Fox's fiancé" I narrowed my eyes "Nick, right? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I… I… wh…" he stammered and then suddenly threw at us the pile of documents he was holding and ran to us trying to get away

Dean was faster and stronger and managed to knock him down. We both pointed our guns at him. Then there was a strange noise and before my eyes he changed… his skin became pale and grayish, his mouth disappeared and on its place appeared a long proboscis that looked disgusting. Dean and I made a step back in shock.

"He's the Al" I squeaked in surprise, wide eyed

"You think?!" Dean barked but in the same time the creature rose on its feet and growling swiped at him, his claws tearing his chest and sent him flying across the room

"Dean!" I cried when his back hit painfully the wall and he collapsed on the floor

I growled in anger trying to hit the monster but the Al pushed me and I dropped the gun. Its claws dug into my shoulders when it hit me hard against the floor, my vision blurred. A part of my mind find it logical that Rachel's fiancé was the AL – it explained why she wasn't dead, even though I couldn't make it out why the Al would kill its own child… I blinked trying to focus my eyes only to see the gruesome monster hovering over me. Dean groaned from the other end of the room and I saw him getting up. Dean hit the Al, trying to knock it down but the creature was way stronger, Dean stumbled and fell hitting his head at the edge of the desk. The Al hovered over him. Blinking furiously to stay in conscious and ignoring the pain in my shoulders, I managed to pull out the iron knife from my pocket. Staggering, I rose on my feet and yelled at the monster hoping to leave Dean alone. The creature turned its head to me and made this strange noise that gave me creeps. It attacked me and I tried to stab it but I was too weak and disorientated because of my hit head to be able to hurt it. The knife was yanked from my hand and I fell again. The Al looked at me with vicious expression.

"I can feel the life growing inside you" the monster growled at me as I was crawling backwards trying to escape "First I'm gonna kill it" its voice was strange and muffled because of the proboscis "Then I'm gonna rip out your lungs…"

I could feel panic racing in me. I shook my head in shock of its words. I couldn't let it hurt me or the baby… then I saw with the corner of my eye that Dean, still in a daze, reached for the knife. I couldn't crawl any further, my back hit the wall as the Al approached me, its gruesome proboscis fluttering. I covered protectively my belly knowing this wouldn't stop the creature. My head was pulsating in dumb pain, I was feeling dizzy, fear had its claws dug into my chest and this monster was threatening my unborn child… The Al reached for me and grabbed my legs pulling me towards it. I screamed and tried to fight it but the creature hovered over me, pinning me to the floor. It twisted its proboscis and started pulling my clothes… then there was the familiar sound of blade going through flesh and the Al froze for a second and then collapsed on top of me. Disgusted, I managed to push its dead body off of me. Dean was staying in front of me with the iron knife in hand, panting heavily. He helped me to stand up and we headed to the car. Dean was walking really slowly and looked as dizzy as I felt.

"Dean…" I muttered and threw one of his hands over my shoulders; I winced at the pain this action caused me

Dean leaned on me and let me guide him to the car; he wasn't in condition to drive. My head was spinning and I couldn't figure it out why, the hit wasn't that strong, I should've been fine by now but I was feeling weaker and weaker with every second. And then I realized it had to be the Al's toxin. It was probably in its claws because both Dean and I weren't well. I looked at his wounds over his chest, they were bleeding severely. I took off my jacket and shirt and pressed the shirt to the wounds. We barely managed to get in the car before he passed out. As fast as I could I started the car and headed to the nearest hospital. I had to get there before the toxin had its full toll on me or Dean was going to die of blood loss. My vision was blurred, my head was pounding in unbelievable pain, my hands were shaking and I barely managed to concentrate my mind on driving and keeping my eyes focused on the road. The last thing I remembered was I got to the ER and yelled for help when the world started spinning as I collapsed and everything went black.

* * *

_So what do you think about the chapter? And what about Lexi finally found out for sure she's pregnant? Drop me a review :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_So there's one more chapter till the end of this story and I really hope you'll like this one, it's a bit shorter than usual. Anyways, here it is :)_

* * *

_"__You should've told him by now" Sam said eyeing me with his hands crossed over his chest_

_"__I know" I groaned and rubbed my face "But what if he doesn't want the baby?"_

_We were in a hospital room and Sam was sitting on the chair next to my bed._

_"__Of course he'll want it. You are the only thing that helps him to keep it together. With the baby he'll have one more reason" Sam offered me a gentle smile_

_"__Oh, Sam" I quietly sighed "I miss you so much" I felt tears filling my eyes "Dean misses you, too"_

_He stood up and approached the bed._

_"__Everything's gonna be fine, trust me" Sam said with a smile_

_He wrapped his strong hands around me and hugged me. It was warm and comforting embrace that made me feel safe and almost happy; it made me forget for a while all the problems I had. Oh, how much I had missed him, so painfully much… I was happy that I was able to talk to him again. All of a sudden he drew away from me and headed to the door. I grabbed his hand._

_"__Sam" I called after him "Where are you going? Don't leave me!" I begged "Dean and I… We need you, Sam. Please, don't leave us. We can't make it without you!"_

_I wasn't sure for what exactly I was talking about – not being able to keep going without him or not capable of raising a child properly – but I knew we desperately needed his reasonable warm heart._

_"__Yes, you can." he gently pulled away his hand and kissed my forehead "I believe in you. You'll make it. Don't doubt that even for a second" he wiped with tender my tears and approached the door_

_He stopped on the threshold and turned to me with bright reassuring smile_

_"__You'll see, everything's gonna be just fine" and then he disappeared_

_"__SAM!" I desperately called after him_

* * *

Some strange noise woke me up but I just couldn't open my eyes. I felt my body heavy and sore, especially my shoulders where the Al had dug its claws. I felt anxiousness because of the dream I was having but quickly forgot about that when I heard voices around me.

"You should be in bed. You can't be here" this one was unfamiliar to me

"How is she? Tell me, is she okay?" the second one I could recognize immediately – gruff, demanding, full of concern and worry – Dean's. "I wanna see her"

"She'll wake up any time now. They are both perfectly fine" the first voice reassuringly said

"Both?" Dean asked in confusion

I forced myself to open my eyes and turned my head to the direction of their voices. Dean and a doctor were on the threshold of my hospital room. The doctor was holding Dean back, trying to persuade him to go back to his own room and straight into the bed. I could see the bandages around his chest under the hospital gown he was forced to wear.

"You don't know?" the doctor took a step back and looked at Dean curiously which only allowed him to enter the room "She's pregnant"

Dean was in complete shock, I could tell by his utterly amazed face and wide eyes. He tried to say something but no words came out of his mouth… I sighed, I didn't want him to learn this way. I was the one supposed to tell him he was going to be a father… and I still was afraid he wouldn't be fascinated by this.

"Dean" I weakly called and reached my hand to him

His eyes immediately glued to me and he quickly approached me. The doctor sighed in total defeat, shook his head and left the room with the warning he'd send nurse to guide Dean back to his bed and he'd send someone to check on me.

"Hey" I smiled faintly at Dean

"Hey" he looked relieved "How are you?"

"Fine" I pushed myself up ignoring the pain in my shoulders and sat "You?"

"Fine"

I bit my lip. I wasn't sure how to start the conversation but Dean quietly asked

"Is it true?" I couldn't see behind his stoic mask but his green eyes were piercing me, demanding an answer "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes" I mumbled, looking down at my hands

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked in disbelieve, then his face grew darker "And went after the Al, risking…"

"I wasn't sure" I interrupted him "I wasn't sure, okay?" I tried to explain "I had a test but never did it because I was afraid that you…" my voice cracked and I looked at him pleadingly

"You thought I wouldn't want it" he finished instead of me, understanding showing in his gaze

"Yeah…" I shrugged "Sorry" I muttered guiltily

But instead giving me an answer Dean leaned forward and gently kissed me. When he pulled away I could see all of his concerns and worries – if he deserved this, if he'd be a good father, how we'd raise the kid in this life, should we give up hunting… I had the same doubts but I had to believe we'd make it and everything would be perfectly fine, just as Sam reassured me in my dream.

"So…" I hesitantly asked "You're okay with this?"

He nodded

"We'll figure it out" he said but I could sense his hesitation

"We'll be fine." I reassured him and pulled him to me "We have almost nine months to get ready for the baby" I chuckled and he smiled at me "Everything's gonna be fine. I promise."

Dean lay next to me on the bed. I huddled up to him careful with his chest. He hugged me with his right arm and I closed my eyes happy to be next to him, feeling his warmth and strength. I felt how he gently put his other hand on my belly. Soon I doze off with a happy and relieved smile.

* * *

_So how do you like the chapter? Drop me a review and tell me :) Until next time_


	19. Chapter 19

_So here it is - the last chapter of this story. I really hope you'll like it. Enjoy :)_

* * *

Six months later

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

I rocked my body to the beat and sang along Taylor Swift while taking out the box of ice-cream out of the freezer. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around me from my back, resting peacefully on my belly bump.

"You're lucky I heard you coming home, Dean" I smiled when he put a kiss on my neck "Otherwise I was gonna greet you with a knife in my hand"

He had just got back from a hunt. I really didn't like it he was hunting alone but he was completely clear it was out of the question for me to accompany him, even for doing researches. So I had to put up with that because deep down I knew he was right. I already had risked our baby's life once, I was not going to do the same mistake again. But I was thankful because lately he was rarely leaving me alone and the hunts were not so often as before.

"Hi, babe" he greeted me ignoring my comment "Eating again, huh?" he chuckled when I poked him with my elbow while taking my bowl full of ice-cream

Dean looked at the radio while I kept singing under my nose heading to the library

"You really listen to that?" he asked, disgust written all over his face

"Oh, come on" I rolled my eyes "You like the song and don't try to deny it"

He sighed and kept it quiet while following me.

"I brought you something" he said instead and I saw a wrapped gift on the table

Taking a big bite of the ice cream I put the bowl aside and unwrapped the gift. It was a T-shirt but only when I turned it around I realized why Dean liked it so I quickly put it over my tank top. There was a picture of a little baby peeking from the fabric on my belly. It was amazing and I really liked it.

"How do I look?" I asked Dean jokingly

"Awesome" he grinned and pulled me for a kiss

Since he find out I was pregnant he was treating me as if I was made of glass. He was even more overprotective and concerned about me. Sometimes his fuss around me was making me anxious but I was patient with him because I knew how important this was for him. He needed to know me and the baby were fine and safe and he was doing everything he could to be sure of that. He still had his doubts and often I had to reassure him he'd be a great father and that he deserved happiness and that everything was going to be just fine. But he was also really excited and happy. I actually never had seen him so happy ever before. Every time he went out he brought back something for me or for the baby – gifts, clothes, ice cream and baby toys, everything. It was so cute to see him how much he cared. He even had the baby crib assembled already no matter I told him countless of times we had plenty of time for that. But he was so enthusiastic I couldn't find it in my heart to tell him to stop. So I helped him to arrange the baby's room. Seeing him glowing of happiness doing something so ordinary made me happy, too.

Later in the evening long after dinner I looked around for Dean. I found him in the baby's room. He was just standing there, staring with sad expression the crib. I knew he was thinking of his brother. I missed Sam so much. I often wished he was here so we could share our joy with him. But all I had were the memories of him and the hope he'd be happy for me and his brother. Dean often had that stoic hurt expression on his face and in those moment when he was grieving for his brother I was doing everything I could to comfort him. So I entered quietly and hugged him from behind. He gasped in surprise and turned to wrap his hands around me, putting them on my belly bump.

"Let's go to bed" I quietly offered and he nodded

I leaded him to our bedroom and he silently got in bed, patiently waiting for me. My eyes fell on the photo on my bedside table – it was the one from the barbecue we had when we were undercover. Now I knew that Dean's emotions written over his face were genuine and it made me smile every time I looked at the photo. When I cuddled next to him he asked

"Have you thought about a name?" his voice was tired but curious

"Actually, I have" I leaned on my elbow so I could look at him

"Really?" now he looked excited "What did you chose?"

"Sam" I said confidently

His eyes widened in surprise, his face softened and I could see the little bits of pain in his emerald gaze. Hesitation wrote over his face

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Definitely" I nodded in confirmation

"Awesome" he muttered but I could see something was bothering him

"What's wrong?" I cupped his face

"How are we gonna do this?" he asked tiredly "We're hunters, not parents… How can we raise him right?"

"Hey" I smiled at him "We both don't want the baby to have our kind of childhood. We know what we shouldn't do. We'll make sure we do it right."

"But the hunting…"

"We'll teach him to take care of himself but won't force him into the family business" I said

"And what if he wants to go to college?" Dean asked with a small smile

"Then we'll make sure he'll be the smartest kid ever" I nodded

Dean chuckled and I smiled. It was really nice to hear his laughter. I kissed him sweetly and wished him goodnight. I was dozing off when I felt Dean leaned over and kissed my belly bump. I relaxed my body because I was sure he didn't want to get caught doing this. I slightly turned my head to hide my smile

"Your mother" he whispered to my belly "is the most amazing woman I've ever met, little Sammy. We're both lucky to have her"

Then he cuddled next to me, wrapping his arms protectively around me. I huddled next to his strong warm body and rested my head on his chest. I couldn't suppress my happy smile. Dean never told me that but I knew he loved me. And I loved him. And that was enough for both of us because the world wasn't a dark place when you had someone to share your sadness and your joy with. And the little baby growing inside me was our little light of hope and happiness. With a smile I drifted off in the arms of the man I loved, knowing everything was just perfectly fine.

THE END

* * *

_First of all, I want to thank to all of you who stuck with me during this story favoriting, reviewing and following it. Thank you so very much. It really means the world to know someone makes the effort and spends time on reading what I write._

_Secondly, I really hope you like the ending. I'm all for happy endings and I hope I managed this as far as a hunter's life can be a happy one. :) Please, tell me what you think._

_And since I can't really stop myself from writing when I have an idea stuck in my head, I'm starting a new story called _After Purgatory_. So, if you're interested you can check it out. :) Wish you all a nice relaxing weekend :)_


End file.
